On Red Mist and Purple Force Fields
by Baselisk Bubbles
Summary: One day Wanda and Pietro are attacked while exploring, causing Wanda to use her powers in an unexpected way. Suddenly they're in Metroville, facing off against supervillains with two siblings with suspiciously similar powers to theirs. Also, someone has a plan that could threaten the safety of both of their worlds if they don't stop him. post-AoU, pre-CW. Alive!Pietro
1. Chapter 1

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Violet shouted into the seemingly empty house before putting her coat on a hook and dumping her purse on a nearby table. She looked around. Apart from the new doormat, it looked exactly like it had been the last time she had been here. Which wasn't saying much, as she usually visited her parents once a month and on holidays.

"No need to shout Violet. I'm in the kitchen." replied her mother from across the house.

Violet started walking towards the kitchen but took a detour through the living room and ruffled her youngest brother's red-brown hair, disturbing the spike he liked to keep it in.

"Hey!" Jack-Jack protested, looking up from his phone and waving her hand away before shifting his position on the couch so he had even worse posture, if that was possible.

The elder sister grinned and continued on to the kitchen where she found her mother frantically trying to cook multiple things at once. "Hey Mom. How are you doing?" Violet said as she leaned against the doorway.

"I'm fine." her mother replied as she stretched across the kitchen to turn off the oven. "It's your Dad you should be worried about. He's been late to work almost every day this week!" Mrs. Parr continued chopping strawberries as she talked. "If he keeps this up he's going to be fired. Again."

"Is he going and saving cats from trees again?"

"Yeah. Fighting crime, protecting people, all that stuff. He misses being a super."

At that moment Bob Parr poked his head in the kitchen. "Whatcha talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, just the fact that you're going to get fired again because you can't seem to make it to work on time." his wife said, glaring at him over the pot of spaghetti she held in her hands.

"I'll start leaving earlier, I promise." he replied.

"You said that last time. Leave any earlier and I won't be awake to make you breakfast."

"Oh no, how would I survive?" he said dramatically.

"You wouldn't." replied Helen. "Hey Violet, can you set the table for me?"

"Sure, Mom." Violet moved past her and grabbed some silverware out of a drawer.

"By the way, have you talked to Dash about coming to dinner sometime? I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"He said he's too busy."

"Too busy? He's a superhero! If he can lead a secret life fighting crime, he can make time to come eat dinner with his family." On that note, Helen walked over to the doorway where Violet had been standing and called out for her youngest son. "Jack-Jack! Dinner is rea-"

Jack-Jack teleported into the kitchen, startling his mother. "Yeah, I heard." he said before grabbing a plate.

"Jack, stop teleporting everywhere. We talked about this." Helen scolded.

"So? It's faster than walking!" he protested.

"Walking is good." countered his father. "It's good exercise."

Jack-Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said before walking through the kitchen counter to reach the table where Violet was already sitting with her food in front of her, waiting for the rest of the family.

"Showoff." she muttered. Jack-Jack stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

"…we have a 1034 heading east on Northbound Parkway, I repeat, we have a supervillain heading east on Northbound Parkway, all cops report." reported the police scanner. Violet sighed and pushed a few buttons on the dashboard of her car.

"Auto pilot engaged." said a robotic voice as Violet climbed into the backseat to get changed.

' _I should really automate this_.' thought Violet as she pulled on her purple supersuit and slipped on a black mask before climbing back into the front seat and checking on her progress toward the supervillain. She was pulling her hair back into a messy pony tail and securing it with a scrunchie when her car said, "Incoming phone call from Dash."

"Okay thanks." The screen to the right of her beeped as the call went through.

"Hey Violet, I could really use your help right now." Dash said. Violet could hear fighting sounds in the background.

"I'm on my way. What kind of supervillain is it?" Violet asked.

"It's the Underminer again."

Violet sighed and considered turning around. "Again? We've defeated him almost twenty times in the past fifteen years and yet he keeps coming back for more."

"This time it's different. He has some new tech-" Dash was cut off as a blast sounded in the background. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Violet exclaimed as the call was terminated. "Can you go any faster?" she muttered to her car.

"Rockets activated." said the robotic voice. Violet was pushed back in her seat by the sudden forward movement.

"I didn't know I could do that." she muttered in surprise. Before long her car stopped in front of a park where a dark red blur was fighting what appeared to be a giant robot. The Underminer was controlling it from the inside. She took a moment to admire the build of the machine and the color scheme, blue and white. It didn't look at all like the normal rusted, dirty machines that the Underminer usually commandeered.

"A little help here?" her brother shouted, dodging blue blasts coming from a vaguely gun shaped thing mounted to the arm of the robot.

"Coming!" shouted Violet and raced across the park, throwing a force field around her brother right before a blast was about to hit him. He nodded his thanks as Violet turned invisible and jumped onto the back of the machine, looking for a weak spot in the armor where she could get into the mechanics within and possibly shut it down.

"I've tried everything, I can't find a way to pierce the armor." Dash shouted in her general direction as he avoided another blast.

The Underminer started shouting about death to peace and destroying the world but both of the supers ignored him. They had heard the speech dozens of times before; at this point it was just background noise to them. "What do you think, should we call Jack-Jack?" Dash asked, looking up at the imposing figure of the Underminer.

Violet admitted it would be easier if they did. Their little brother was undoubtedly the strongest super in the family, possibly the strongest super in the city. But they had beaten the Underminer many times before and there was no reason they shouldn't be able to beat him now.

"No. We can do this without him. We've done it before." Violet replied. "Why don't you try taking out his gun? He doesn't look like he has anything else to shoot us with."

"Can you give me a boost?" Dash asked. He quickly backed away from the fight, then started running towards the Underminer as Violet repelled some blasts with a few well-placed force fields. When Dash was a meter or two away from the giant suit of armor, Violet placed a force field on the ground that Dash used as a launchpad to jump onto the Underminer's arm and rip out his gun.

"Noooo!" shouted the Underminer as he saw his only weapon become detached from his armor. "You will rue the day you messed with the Undermi-" he was cut off suddenly as Violet, who had turned invisible, opened the cock pit of the machine and banged him on the head with a piece of lamp post. The suit crumbled to the ground as the Underminer lost consciousness.

"Good job." said Violet as she undid the safety belts that held the Underminer in the cock pit and hauled him out, handing him over to a squadron of police officers that had just arrived at the scene of the fight.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, can you repeat it?" Dash said.

Violet rolled her eyes. "You are so annoying."

A police officer interrupted their conversation. "Invisigirl, Speedo." They nodded at the mention of their superhero names. "Thank you for catching the Underminer… again."

"No problem, chief." Dash said, saluting the officer.

"Violet rolled her eyes. "We're just happy to help." she said, shaking the police officer's hand.

"We'll take him directly to the jail. He's been in there so many times you'd think he enjoys being beaten up." The police officer shook his head, glancing at the back of the squad car where the Underminer was seated.

"Thanks for your help sir." Violet said. "We should really be going now."

"Good luck protecting the city and all that." the police officer said, waving as they turned away and started walking to Violet's car.

"So, Speedo." Invisigirl said, emphasizing Dash's superhero name (she thought it was rather stupid, but the rest of the world didn't seem to share her feelings). "How come you didn't come to family dinner tonight?"

Dash paused for a moment. "Oh. That was tonight? It completely slipped my mind."

"Were you just SO busy that you couldn't make it to dinner?"

"Hey." Dash shrugged. "I have a lot on my plate, with the whole saving-the-city thing."

"Yeah, it's not like there's literally a half dozen superheroes that protect the city on a regular basis."

"Hey, large city; large crime rate. Anyway, now a days there seems to be less and less superheroes to go around."

"Yeah, I heard about that. A nation-wide shortage of superheroes is a pretty big deal." After a bit of walking in silence, they finally arrived at Violet's car.

"Why did you have to park across the park?" Dash complained.

Violet just rolled her eyes and got into the car. She leaned across the seat and looked at Dash. "You're going to come to the next family dinner, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Dash waved as Violet drove away. After looking back across the park to make sure the police were gone, he slipped into a nearby alleyway and changed out of his black and red supersuit into civilian clothes. Whistling a tune, he stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking back to his dorm.

* * *

 **Well, time to start a new story! :)**

 **I hope ya'll like this one, I really like writing it. Also, I wrote a few chapters in advance so there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to keep up a regular updating schedule. I'll try to post at least once a week, maybe twice if I feel like it.**

 **Notes:**

 **-According to the Disney Wiki, Invisigirl and Speedo are actually Violet and Dash's superhero names**

 **-This story takes place 15 years after the Incredibles movie, so Violet is 29, Dash is 25, Jack-Jack is 16, and Helen and Bob are in their late fifties**

 **-Since this story takes place 15 years after the Incredibles, the year is 1978 (the incredibles took place in 1963)**


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon sister, keep up!" Pietro smiled innocently at his struggling sister as he dashed around the track one more time and ran some circles around his out-of-breath sister.

"It's not my fault you are fast. Stop bragging about it." Wanda said, huffing as she straightened up from her crouched position and started running again, now considerably farther behind the rest of the Avengers who were also running around the outside track.

Pietro did another lap with ease, then slowed to match his sister's pace. "Well it's not my fault you are not fast, so who really wins?" he sped up again and did another lap before tripping abruptly and falling to the ground.

Wanda smiled and the red glow around her hands faded. "I do." she said before jogging past her disoriented brother.

"Alright, that's time!" called Steve Rogers from somewhere ahead of the twins. Immediately, everybody stopped running and walked over to the line of water bottles against the wall of the building to quench their thirst. Vision had been standing there watching them run. As he had explained many times to his teammates, he was an android and did not require exercise to function. "Good job everybody. You did well. Now go do whatever you want, you're dismissed." said Cap.

"Whatever we want?" questioned Sam Wilson with a cocky smile.

Steve grinned and shook his head. "Within reason." he replied.

"I heard there was going to be a Disney movie marathon on the family channel." said Natasha. "Is anyone up for that?"

The rest of the group either nodded or said yes, except for Vision, who just looked mildly confused, and Wanda and Pietro, who had other plans.

"Actually, Wanda and I were going to go into the city." Pietro said.

"We are out of fruit." Wanda elaborated.

"Well, have fun." Steve said. "And don't get into trouble."

The twins nodded.

"We're also out of bread, cinnamon rolls, apple butter, and eggs." Natasha listed off the top of her head. "So be sure to get those too."

Wanda made a mental note of the list and nodded to Natasha. "We will."

* * *

Wanda examined the assortment of honey set on the table of the stall in front of her. Bees buzzed lazily around her head, but she didn't bother to wave them away. She could sense they were friendly.

Pietro appeared beside her, strawberries in hand. Wanda handed him the tote bag that held most of their purchases and he put the strawberries in it while Wanda bought a small thing of honey from the vendor.

"Do we have everything on the list?" Wanda asked, looking around the small farmers market they had happened across on their way back from the grocery store. It was not so much a market as it was a bunch of stalls selling fruits and vegetables shoved in a small lot between two large buildings. Half of the market was in the shadow of one of the buildings and bees were everywhere, but the atmosphere was pleasant and the day was nice. The air vibrated with lots of conversations happening at once, and all Wanda could feel from the dozen or so people that were walking around the stalls was contentment.

"Honey was not on the list." Pietro said, glancing at the small jar of honey in Wanda's hands.

"Well it was not in the pantry either." Wanda said, storing the honey safely in the tote bag and checking to make sure they had everything in there.

Pietro noticed her looking. "We bought every kind of fruit they have at this market; I think we are set with fruit for a few months."

They both started walking, exiting the farmer's market and turning onto a side street. "We did not buy every type of fruit." Wanda countered.

"The only fruit we did not buy was the yellow prickly fruit next to the corn."

"Which one?"

"The one with the green leaves at the top that did not look like an apple, despite its name."

"Ah. We bought the corn though."

"Yes. And we also bought the apricots. That was not on the list."

"I have never had apricots. We need to try them, Clint said they were good."

They stopped at an intersection and waited for the light to change so they could cross.

"How far away is the facility from here?" Wanda asked.

"If we go straight forward, we should get there eventually." Pietro responded.

Wanda looked around a bit. "Why don't we turn left? It could be a shorter trip."

"We don't know that."

"Come on, Pietro." Wanda grinned. "It will be an adventure! Besides, we can always call for help if we get lost."

"Very well." Pietro allowed himself to be dragged around the corner and before long they found themselves in a very different part of town. Stray cats lurked in the rapidly growing shadows and children, some dressed in what could only be described as rags, played in the street. "Shorter trip, huh?" Pietro whispered to Wanda.

She huffed in exasperation. "I am beginning to think we should have gone your way."

"Well it is too late to turn around now. Unless you want to walk around New York City in the dark I suggest we continue."

The sound of children faded into the back ground. The twins turned a corner and found themselves in a dead-end alleyway. "Well this is amazing." Wanda said, barely disguising the sarcasm in her voice.

"I agree, this is amazing." said a strange voice from behind them. The twins turned around and found a strange man blocking their way. He seemed to have put an effort into trying to look inconspicuous but instead of making him blend in, his black trench coat and fedora just made him stand out more than if he had just worn regular clothes. As he shifted his position the twins caught a glimpse of yellow socks peeking out of his black boots, which seemed really out of place compared to his all-black outfit. A streetlight illuminated him from behind, making his face impossible to see other than his chin, which was covered in stubble.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked, a red haze forming around the hand that wasn't holding the groceries as she tried to feel his thoughts and discovered he was resisting her poking into his mind.

"That doesn't matter." said the strange man. "The only thing that matters is that you are alive. Him-" the man gestured to Pietro. "Not so much."

Wanda dropped the tote bag full of groceries on the ground and threw a ball of energy at the man, who side-stepped it and pulled two guns out of his coat with the swiftness of an assassin. He shot at Pietro, who was running towards him, intending to knock him out. Wanda cried out in fury as Pietro took a bullet to the shoulder and collapsed.

The man ran forward, but the Scarlett Witch stopped him with a force field and shot another ball of energy at him, which he rolled to avoid. Pietro groaned in pain, distracting Wanda and allowing the man to grab her from behind and bind her hands together with a rope he had pulled out of his coat. Pietro got to his feet despite his injury and ran towards the man, who shot at him again. Wanda put a force field around Pietro at the last moment, causing the bullet to rebound and hit the man in the leg, allowing Wanda to wiggle out of his grasp, even though her arms were still bound.

Pietro looked at Wanda, insuring she was uninjured. He was about to move towards her and untie her hands when he got tasered by the man, who had snuck up behind him, and collapsed. Wanda, who had gone limp with the fear that her brother had died, accidentally allowed the man to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. The man started limping out of the alleyway, but as an afterthought, grabbed something from the inside of his coat, pressed a button, and tossed it beside Pietro. The bomb started beeping, throwing Wanda into a panic.

She struggled, forgetting to use her powers in the raw desperation to prevent her brother from being blown up, but the man had a strong grip. Wanda was about to give up when she realized that, in his injured condition, the man was losing a grip on his mental barriers. Wanda slipped into his mind with ease, her eyes glowing red as she searched, eventually finding the 'off switch' as she called it, and causing him to become unconscious. He collapsed.

The bomb was beeping faster now. Wanda ran over to Pietro and checked his pulse, almost crying when she realized he was alive. The bomb was going to explode any second and Wanda had to do something. She timidly tried to put up a force field but she was exhausted mentally and physically, and the fact that her hands were still bound didn't help her cause. She frantically tried again and again but before she could get one up the bomb exploded and Wanda closed her eyes, throwing herself on Pietro.

She could feel her powers swell within her and suddenly she was moving fast, faster than she'd ever traveled before, even with Pietro. She suddenly felt like she had no form, like if she opened her eyes she would discover that her body had disappeared. But she kept her eyes closed, continued holding onto Pietro and as soon as the sensation had come, it was over.

Wanda felt the sun on her face and smelled charred grass. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes and discovered that she and Pietro were now lying in the middle of a park. The sun was definitely shining brighter, even though it was still dusk. Wanda was so amazed by the sudden setting change that she didn't notice her rope handcuffs had been reduced to a pile of ash. "We are definitely not in Kansas anymore." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **Wow its only been a few days and i'm already uploading whats happening? And at 3 in the morning too!**

 **It's probably because I pre-wrote five or so chapters so i'm not frantically trying to write a chapter in a week, which is nice.**

 **Anyway, here is a chapter for u all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home." Violet shouted into the apartment she shared with her fiancé. She collapsed on the couch, tired from her fight with the Underminer.

"Did anything interesting happen?" asked the brown haired man that emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Just another clash with the Underminer." Violet said, stretching her arms. "Although he did have some upgrades this time. He almost posed somewhat of a threat."

Her fiancé sighed, and his face fell. "I should have been there."

"You can only fight one battle at a time, and right now you need to be here, battling the flu." Violet countered. "Now go get some rest. I'll make dinner."

"What do you think I've been doing all day?" muttered the man. But he obliged and left the room, presumably to go lie down.

Violet got up and walked over to the kitchen. There was a newspaper on the counter that read, in big bold letters, 'SUPERS MISSING." She paused to read the article.

Since the repeal of the Superhero Relocation act in 1669, the number of superheroes have skyrocketed in Metroville and other cities across the United States. However, today the Speaker of the House, Fred Todd, has announced that, "There are less and less superheroes roaming the streets, keeping us safe. Though the general public should not be worried yet, you should know that the government is doing everything they can to address this issue." While the superheroes are taking a vacation, the numbers of supervillains are rising steadily, leaving us to wonder if anywhere is safe.

* * *

The guard was bored. He had been sitting in front of these screens for almost three hours now and nothing had happened. The lines displayed on the screen were straight and had been straight for the many days and nights the guard had sat here, staring at this machine. This was always the job nobody wanted to do. But someone had to do it. The boss was adamant about someone being here at all times in case something happened, although nobody was quite sure what he expected.

The guard took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes, tired from looking at the screen for hours on end. He perched the sunglasses back on his nose and the world once again became tinted, which made it almost impossible to see in the partially darkened room. He considered taking the sunglasses off so he could see the screen better, but decided against it. He didn't want to be caught with his sunglasses off; it was part of the uniform. It was a rather stupid part of the uniform in the opinion of most of the security of this 'secret lair', but they dared not say anything in case they got in trouble.

Suddenly, the screen beeped. The guard sat up and focused his attention on the monitor. It beeped again. The normally straight lines were now fluctuating wildly as the screen continued to beep. The guard tapped the device nestled in his ear to turn it on and spoke. "Hey, I have something new on the monitors down here."

His supervising officer was the first one to speak, although a few guards that were wired in made noises of surprise. The screens had never changed. "What do you see?" he asked.

"The lines on the computers are… uh… moving."

"I'm sending the boss down. Stand by."

"Yes sir."

By the time the boss had arrived, the beeping had stopped and all the lines had gone flat once more. "What happened?" asked the man, who was loitering in the shadows. Nobody but his secretary had ever seen what the boss looked like. There were rumors he was hideously ugly or deformed but nobody could be certain. At least his voice sounded normal. No deformity there.

"The screen started beeping sir. All the lines there." the guard gestured to the monitors. "They started moving all over the place. I don't know what happened."

"Thank you." the man said briskly. "You are relived from duty. Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you sir." the guard nodded at him and left the room.

The boss turned to his secretary, who was dressed in the same outfit as the other guards. "Pull up the recording of the incident."

"Yes sir." said the secretary. He went to the computer and sat down in front of it. After a moment of silence filled with the clicking of a keyboard, the secretary got up and motioned to the computer, which was now occupied by a map with a circle on it. "The disturbance happened about two minutes ago and lasted for approximately ten point three two seconds." said the secretary. "The center of the disturbance was located in the Metroville residential district." he gestured to the map.

"Do you know the cause of the disturbance?" asked the boss, who was still standing in the shadows of the room.

The secretary sat back down and continued typing. "It would seem that the barriers surrounding this dimension were torn, allowing someone, or something, to pass through and enter this dimension from another."

"How big was the tear?"

"It's hard to tell, but it seems to be rather small. Though it was big enough for a human to pass through." The secretary waited for his boss to say something. When the boss didn't, he continued. "Also, the tear was only open for about ten minutes. If someone did come through it, they could only have brought one or two people with them. They wouldn't be much of a threat."

"Hmmm." the boss said. He mulled over the information while the secretary waited patiently. Finally, the boss came to a decision. "Send a squadron to sweep the area. Tell them to report to me if they find anything. If they find a witness, keep them alive. We need to find out how this happened."

"Yes sir." the secretary said, and walked out of the room. The boss came out of the shadows, sat down in front of the monitors, and watched the lines that were once again spread over the monitors.

* * *

"Help!"

The woman stopped in her tracks. Had she imagined that cry, or…

"Help, please!"

Nope, there it was again. The woman leaned down and ruffled the fur of her large dog. "C'mon Fluffy, let's go find out who needs our help." She tugged gently on the leash and started jogging in the direction of the noise.

Wanda was holding her hands over Pietro's wound in a desperate attempt to stop the blood from trickling out. Tears covered her face and blood covered her hands.

"Oh my God." said a voice behind her. Before Wanda could process it, a woman was at her side, checking Pietro's breathing, tearing a strip of cloth off her shirt, and tying it tightly around his arm. She handed Wanda her phone. "Call 911." she instructed.

Wanda obliged. "Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" said the voice at the other end.

"My brother was shot in the arm, he needs help and is losing blood fast." Wanda said.

"Please tell me where you are and I can send an ambulance to your location." the 911 operator said.

Wanda looked around for a street sign or anything that could tell her where she was. Seeing her confusion, the woman took the phone from her. "We're at Piedmont Park, by Direction Avenue."

"We will get there as soon as possible." The 911 operator continued to ask Wanda questions about what happened to her brother, and they instructed her on what to do to slow the bleeding. Before Wanda realized it, she could hear sirens in the distance and an ambulance pulled up beside them. In the confusion of the medical people putting her brother on a stretcher and loading him into the back of the van, Wanda didn't notice when the 911 operator hung up or when the woman that found them gently took her phone out of Wanda's hand and guided her into the back of the ambulance. The entire way to the hospital, all she could focus on was Pietro. She held onto his hand the entire way there. She had to make sure he was alive. She couldn't lose him. He was the only real family she had left.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **-Violet's fiance is not Tony Rydinger from the movie, even though he seems to look like him. I just created this character because I felt like Violet needed a love interest. He's actually also a superhero, which is why they are engaged. Superhero love yay! :)**

 **I almost made Violet's fiance a girl, but this is a Disney (and Marvel) fanfic, and literally every Disney character is straight and cis, so it stands to reason that Violet would be the same.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I will hopefully update on Friday so look forward to more fanfiction then. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss?" Wanda started awake, unsure of where she was for a moment. A young woman was shaking her. "Your brother's awake. He wants to see you."

Wanda rubbed her hand over her face, feeling the imprint the chair's arm had left on her face. "I am coming." she muttered.

"Pietro?" Wanda said, walking into the room where her brother lay on a hospital bed. Pietro smiled and sat up. By the time he was fully upright his smile had turned more into a grimace. "Are you alright?" asked Wanda.

"It is just my shoulder that hurts. They took the bullet out but it will take a week or two to heal at least. I am lucky." Pietro said, glancing at his arm. "The bullet missed most of my muscles and bone."

Wanda sighed, worried. She inspected the bandage wrapped around his arm. "When will they let you out of this hospital?" she asked.

"The doctor said I will be out in a few days. Do not worry sister." Pietro said, grabbing Wanda's hand. "But while I am here, perhaps you could find us a place to stay?" He said, easing himself back into a laying position and releasing Wanda's hand.

"Yes. I suppose I cannot sleep in a hospital forever." Wanda said with a hint of dull humor. "But are you sure you will be alright?"

"It is not the Avenger compound, but it will do." Pietro said, glancing around. "The food is good at least."

"Very well. Goodbye." said Wanda. She glanced back at Pietro as she left and he waved at her.

* * *

"What happened?" The man asked the boy standing in front of him, with his pen and notepad at the ready. He looked rather suspicious with his all-black attire and sunglasses, but the teenager wasn't one to judge, even if it was very cloudy outside. Sunglasses were so unnecessary.

"Well, I was just sitting on this bench watching Invisigirl and Speedo fight the Underminer in that park over there." The boy pointed at Piedmont Park, which was now sporting many burn marks and a charred fountain, which was still spouting water half-heartedly despite having been almost cut in half. He didn't notice the black-clad man stiffen at the mention of the superheroes. "I left after the police showed up and carted the Underminer away, because the show was over then, right?" The teenager glanced at the man expecting some show of emotion.

"Go on." said the man almost threateningly.

The teenager gulped and wondered what he had gotten himself into. "I was just getting up to leave and then from the corner of my eye I see this flash of blue and red. So I glance over and there's two people there. They weren't there before, and then suddenly they were there! It's like they fell from the sky!"

The man pulled out a small notepad and a pen. "Can you describe these people?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. They were the size of adults. One was a blond man who was wearing a blue shirt, I think. The other was female. She was wearing a red dress and she had long brown hair. I only caught a glimpse of them while I was walking by, but one of them was hurt and bleeding. I think it was the man because he was lying down."

"Thank you." said the man as he capped his pen and put the notepad away. "You've been a great help."

"So, can I go now?" asked the boy, gesturing in the direction he had been walking when the man had found him.

"Yes." the man waited until the boy had walked away to turn and grab the radio attached to his shoulder. "I found a witness. He saw two people appear in the park. A boy with blond hair wearing a blue shirt and a girl with long brown hair wearing a red dress. The boy was injured and bleeding."

"Good job. The boss will be pleased." came the reply over the radio. "All units, start looking for an injured blonde man wearing a blue shirt and a woman with long brown hair wearing a red dress." The leading officer instructed. "Guard 48, was there any blood on the scene of the accident?"

"I'll check." said Guard 48. He walked over onto the grass and crouched down in front of a red stain. "Affirmative. There is blood on the grass." the man touched a finger to it. "It's still wet. They were here recently."

"Alright. I'm sending a forensic team over to check it out. Stand by."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Wanda shook the money out of her wallet and into her hand. It wasn't much, that was certain. Pietro and she had only brought enough money for groceries, and they had spent most of it on fruit. Wanda wished she didn't drop the bag of groceries when they were confronted. She could use an apricot now.

Wanda did own a credit card but she didn't know if it would work here. She didn't know where she was or if credit cards even existed in this place. For all she knew she could be in another universe. It wouldn't have been the first time an Avenger had gone through a portal.

"Thirty two dollars and twenty three cents." she muttered to herself. That wouldn't be enough to cover a hotel room for even a single night. Sighing, she put the money back in her wallet, shoved it in her pocket, and started walking. The most she could do was buy a few blankets and find a park bench somewhere to sleep on. She would survive. Pietro and she had been in worse situations.

A car passed. Wanda turned a corner. Suddenly she stopped and looked in the window of a nearby shop. She started walking again and stopped again to look at another shop. The black-clad man that had been following her for a few blocks stopped too. Wanda continued walking. The man mirrored her. Wanda started walking faster. The man matched her pace. He spoke into his shoulder and suddenly there were two more men dressed in black with him. Wanda started running. They started running also.

Wanda knew she could dispatch them, but not here, not while there were so many people present. She didn't know how the civilians would respond to her magic.

A few drops of water hit her skin from the clouds that were quickly gathering overhead. Wanda kept running. The black-clad man spoke into his hand once more and more men joined the chase. They were starting to attract attention. Wanda turned another corner and came across a dead-end alleyway. "Not again!" she groaned and turned around to face the men.

"We don't want to hurt you, we just want to ask you a few questions." said the man that had first started chasing her.

Suddenly all the radios on the men buzzed and spoke at once. "Bring her in, alive. Use any means necessary."

Wanda smiled menacingly. "You are not going to hurt me?" she asked. Red mist appeared around her hands.

Then, one of the men in the back of the pack collapsed and everything descended into chaos. The men were fighting air, and collapsing spontaneously. A few took out their guns and a force field appeared, stopping the bullets from hitting a woman that had just appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a purple suit with white gloves and boots and she had on a black mask that covered half of her face.

Scarlett Witch stared at the strangely dressed woman for a few seconds before blasting the guns out of the men's hands and knocking most of them unconscious. The masked woman was so surprised, she dropped her force field, which was a big mistake, as a few men were rising behind her with guns in their hands. Before they could shoot, Wanda slipped into their minds and made them fall asleep.

In the aftermath of the battle, both woman stared at each other, almost not noticing the sea of bodies surrounding them. They were both awed, confused, and a bit frightened of each other's abilities.

It was the masked woman that broke the silence "Was that telekinesis?" she asked, gesturing towards Wanda's hands.

"Yes. I can also enter the minds of people and make them do things."

"I didn't know there were people that can do that kind of stuff."

"I did not know there were people that could disappear."

"Oh, I'm a superhero, actually. My name's Invisigirl, although you might already know that, I'm kind of famous." said the girl as she stepped over an unconscious man and held out her hand.

"I have not heard of you." Wanda said as she shook Invisigirl's hand. "I am a superhero also. Most call me the Scarlett Witch, but you can call me Wanda."

Invisigirl stood in silence for a moment, thinking. Sirens sounded in the distance. Finally, she seemed to come to a conclusion. "And I suppose you can call me Violet." said Invisigirl as she took off her mask.

* * *

 **Well here it is! They finally meet! :)**

 **Hooray for crossovers! :D**

 **Also I actually updated on time, so yay! I'll try to update Tuesday of next week. Wish me luck.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So you just appeared here?" Violet asked. It was a few hours later, and she and Wanda were riding in her car on the way to her parent's house. "Like you came through a portal or something?"

"Yes. I do not know if it was me that caused it or if something else did. There are still parts of my powers that I do not understand." Wanda glanced at her hands.

"How long have you had your powers?" asked Violet.

"Just over a year, although it feels like longer."

"You weren't born with them?"

"No." Wanda said, thinking back to the terrible way she had acquired her powers. "They were given to me."

"How?" asked a very baffled Violet. She had never known a super that wasn't born with their powers.

"I am not certain, but it had something to do with Loki's scepter and the mind stone hidden within it." ' _It also involved quite a lot of pain._ ' Wanda assed in her mind.

Violet was silent for a moment, trying to figure out if she'd heard anything about either of those things Wanda had mentioned, before asking, "Who's Loki and what's the mind stone?"

"Loki is a particularly powerful villain who once almost destroyed New York, and the mind stone is an equally powerful device… of a sort. Nobody is sure what it is or the extent of its abilities. Not even Vision, and he has the stone embedded on his forehead."

"Well your universe sounds fun. Also, I thought you said the stone was in Loki's scepter?"

"It is a long story."

* * *

"This is where my parents and my little brother live." Violet said, unlocking the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't let you stay at my apartment, but it's kind of a mess, and I don't think Dash's college allows him to let people stay in his dorm."

"Your family, are they… can they…" Wanda gestured with her hands, at a loss for words.

Violet smiled. "Yeah, they have powers too. My mom can stretch, my dad's really strong, my little brother is fast, and my youngest brother has a wide variety of powers. He is definitely going to be a really powerful superhero when he gets a bit older."

"What can he do?" asked Wanda.

"Oh, He can turn into things like fire and metal, he can float and walk through walls, teleport, and he has this crazy thing where he can turn into a demon, although he doesn't like to do that a lot. It tends to scare people."

"Wow." Wanda never knew anyone could even have that many powers. Most of the things that made the Avengers special didn't really qualify as superpowers, and none of them were born with those abilities (except for Vision, but he wasn't really 'born' in the typical sense). This place was strange indeed.

They entered the house and encountered Mrs. Parr sitting on the couch in her bathrobe, reading a book. "Oh, hey Violet." she said, marking her place in the book and setting it to the side. "I didn't expect you to be back for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you ahead of time, but I need your help."

"Well, what is it?"

"My friend here," she gestured to Wanda, who was standing awkwardly beside her. "She needs a place to stay for a few nights. She just arrived here and her brother's in the hospital and she doesn't really have any money. Can you help?"

"Sure, we have plenty of space." Mrs. Parr turned to Wanda. "You can stay in Violet's old room. Of course it's a guest bedroom now, but it was where she used to sleep, when she still lived here." Helen started walking and Wanda followed her awkwardly, still not sure if she should be there. Violet walked behind them, slightly amused and embarrassed at the same time.

Violet peeked inside the room while her mom was finding Wanda some pajamas. The walls were repainted, there was a king bed instead of a twin bed, and most of the other furniture from when she had lived here had been moved out. She could still remember the time when the walls were covered in posters and the floor covered in clothes. Nowadays Violet was definitely more organized than she had been in her teenage years.

Wanda emerged from the bathroom wearing some sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt. She was obviously extremely uncomfortable in the clothes that weren't hers. Violet stifled the urge to giggle. "So, are you set? Is this okay?"

"Yes." Wanda replied. "Thank you for finding me a place to sleep. Without you I would be trying to sleep on a park bench."

Violet waved her hand dismissively. "Us supers have to stick together, don't we?"

"Y-yes." Wanda smiled. Weird, there seemed to be more than a select handful of people with special abilities. This was certainly a strange place. "Well, it has been a long day for me and I am very tired, so goodnight, I suppose."

"Yeah, goodnight." Violet paused on her way out. "I'll drop by your brother in the hospital tomorrow and see how he's doing. Also, if you ever need anything, just call me." She smiled and dropped a slip of paper with what was presumably her phone number on the nightstand beside the bed and left.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY?" The boss shouted.

The guard in front of him almost flinched, but managed to fight his rising level of fear. "Invisigirl was there."

"Do you mean to tell me that Invisigirl-," he said her name as if it was a curse, "managed to take out almost a dozen of my most highly trained men?"

One of the other guards spoke up. "She had help. The girl we were chasing had powers also."

"So she was a super." the boss said to himself. "Interesting. I need time to think about this." He announced to the assortment of guards, including his secretary. "You are all dismissed."

A chorus of yes, sirs resounded around the room and everybody left. His secretary paused a moment at the doorway before following the rest of the guards out.

* * *

Jack-Jack walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and trying to stop his mouth from betraying how tired he was. Suddenly he stopped short, affronted by the strange woman sitting at the kitchen table. He suddenly became aware of his rumpled sweatpants and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Mom…?" he said, glancing around for any sign of his mother.

The girl at the table looked up from her waffles and she locked eyes with Jack-Jack. They stared at each other for a moment before Mrs. Parr swept into the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and a flowery shirt. She flipped a few pancakes off the stove and onto a plate before reaching across the kitchen and setting it down on the table.

"Good morning Jack-Jack." she said cheerily, and walked over to the woman sitting at their kitchen table. "This is Wanda. She'll be living with us for a few days. Wanda, this is Jack-Jack, my youngest son."

"Hello." said Wanda.

"Hi." replied Jack-Jack. He pulled his mother back over into the kitchen area. "When did she get here?" he whispered to her.

"Late last night. She's one of Violet's friends."

"Then why couldn't she stay with Violet?" He asked, annoyed that he was going to have to share the house with someone he didn't know.

"Be nicer to your sister, she's just moved into her new apartment."

"Ugh!" Jack-Jack groaned. "But what if I forget and use my powers? Remember what happened with Stella?"

Helen pressed her hand to her head and cringed. "Don't remind me. But-" she straightened up and smiled at her son. "It's okay, Wanda's a super."

Jack-Jack tried to casually glance over his shoulder at the woman sitting behind him. "Really? What's her powers?"

"Why don't you ask her while you eat your breakfast?" Mrs. Parr said, gesturing to the plate of pancakes she had put on the table earlier.

Jack-Jack sighed in defeat and walked across the room, through the kitchen counter, and sat down at the table.

* * *

 **Yes I am aware there are an excessive amount of scene changes in this chapter. I'm sorry.**

 **Oh look I actually managed to update on time, wow I am so productive aren't I.**

 **I guess my updating days will be Tuesday and Friday unless I say otherwise. Hopefully I will stick to that schedule. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Vision was the first to notice Wanda and Pietro's absence. "Does anybody know where Wanda is?" He asked the various members of the team who were gathered in the living room, watching some TV show together.

"Nope." Tony said without looking away from the screen.

Natasha had the decency to at least glance at Vision. "I haven't seen her since this morning." she said.

"Thank you." said the Vision with a troubled look on his face.

He was about to leave the room when Steve paused the television and said, "Wait, has anyone seen Wanda or Pietro since practice this morning?"

Everyone in the room said some variation of no. "Shut up, you weren't at practice." Natasha said as she slapped Tony. Tony tried to not betray how much her slap had actually hurt.

"I was doing important stuff." He said.

"Like sleeping in?" asked Sam.

Tony gasped dramatically. "Do you not trust me?" The expression on everybody's faces confirmed that they didn't. "I feel betrayed." Tony said with mock hurt.

"Okay, enough." Steve butted in. "Stop bickering. We need to find out what happened to Wanda and Pietro."

"Jar-Friday?" Tony said in the direction of the ceiling. Vision pretended not to notice his mistake. "Are you there?"

"Yes, boss." replied the AI.

"Access the footage from video cameras around the city from the past seven hours. Alert me if you find Wanda or Pietro." Tony glared back at Steve. "There. Now can you play the show please?"

Vision left them to their bickering. He was so distressed he forgot to go through the door. On the roof of the Avengers complex, he looked around at the lights that were flickering all around the city now that night had fallen. "Where are you?" he muttered, almost to himself.

After Clint managed to stop Natasha and Tony from killing each other, the room of people focused their attention back on the television screen. Only Steve noticed that Vision had gone.

* * *

Jade Channa was definitely an actually normal person taking a normal stroll down a normal deserted street in the normal bad part of town. As per the norm, It was almost dusk. The sky had started to glow orange a few hours ago, and Jade had continued walking. Now she paused for a moment and turned the corner, deciding on a route back to her apartment.

Jade looked like a normal woman. Brown eyes, brown hair, slightly pudgy. She wore her hair up in a bun and the glasses perched on the bridge of her nose were constantly in danger of falling off. Nothing remarkable or interesting in her appearance. She was a totally normal person, definitely not a superhero doing her daily rounds to see if a crime was being committed in the vicinity. There was definitely not a superhero costume in the black purse she carried over her shoulder, and there is definitely not an electric blue lightning bolt on the chest of this non-existent superhero costume that she definitely did not have in her bag that identified her as Lightning Storm, one of the most powerful superheroes in Metroville.

Ms. Jade Channa, schoolteacher, was the most normal person to ever exist on this normal earth. She was so normal, nobody noticed her in a crowd. She was so normal, she was being followed.

Jade pressed the brakes on her train of thought and glanced behind her at the black car with tinted windows that had been following her for the past few blocks. She stopped and looked straight at it. It stopped too. She turned around and kept walking. The engine rev behind her confirmed that the car had started again.

She stifled a wave of panic. ' _Jade Channa, normal person, has no reason to be followed by a strange looking car_.' she thought, trying to calm herself down.

The car stopped behind her. She continued walking. She heard the sound of a car being turned off, a few doors shutting, and some scuffled footsteps coming in her direction. She sighed and turned around to meet her pursuers: a group of men in all-black attire and sunglasses, even though it was night, so they probably wouldn't be very useful.

They surrounded her, seemingly wary as to what she would do. Jade was slightly scared, but she told herself to calm down. She was a super. What harm could these men do?

Her thought was cut off by one of the men attacking her from behind. She quickly flipped him over her shoulder and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. The rest of the men became more wary of her, if that was even possible.

"What's the matter?" she taunted them. "Are you scared of little old m-" she never got to finish her sentence as one of the men tased her and she collapsed. The last thing she remembered seeing was the pink socks of one of the men, peeking out from underneath his black shoes. She almost laughed at him but she became unconscious instead.

* * *

'Metroville Woman Gone; Kidnapping Ring Suspected' read one of the headlines in the newspaper Violet was reading.

"Awful, isn't it?" said Mrs. Parr. "All these people being kidnapped. They say it's on the rise."

Violet nodded indifferently.

"Maybe it's all those superheroes that have gone missing. There's not enough supers around here to properly protect people."

Violet turned the newspaper page, the rustling a loud noise in the sudden silence that fell.

"You know, you should let your brother tag along to one of your fights sometime." Helen said, abruptly changing the subject.

"He does. Way too often if you ask me. It's very annoying." Violet said.

Mrs. Parr looked confused for a moment, before a look a realization came over her face, "No, I meant Jack-Jack. But, while you and Dash are running around fighting crime, could you remind Dash to drop by sometime and say hi. If he's not too busy that is." Helen said, putting the word busy in air quotes.

"Maybe." Said Violet as Wanda entered the kitchen, dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning." said Wanda.

"Have either of you eaten breakfast yet?" asked Mrs. Parr.

Violet and Wanda exchanged a look. "We can pick something up on the way into town." said Violet.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Helen asked, pretending not to notice the girls slowly edging towards the door.

"We're going to try and find Wanda a job." Violet said.

Wanda clarified. "I need money for hospital bills."

"Isn't you brother getting out of the hospital today?" asked Helen.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Didn't he get a bullet in the shoulder? Bullet wounds usually take at least two weeks to heal completely. Took me almost a month to recover from a gunshot wound once. This was before Edna-"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we get it: gut shots are no fun. What does that have to do with her brother?"

"He is a fast healer." Wanda replied in the same instant.

Helen chose to ignore her daughter. "I once knew a guy like that. Except his healing was instant. I wonder where he is now." Mrs. Parr looked up vaguely at the ceiling as if trying to remember.

"Mom, stop reminiscing, we need to go!" Violet groaned.

"Probably in jail. He was always getting into trouble. Cursed a lot, too."

"Mom…."

"He always wore that mask. I never saw what his face looked like."

"Mommm…"

"According to him it was a cross between-"

"Well, this has been fun, but we need to go now. Bye Mom!" Violet practically dragged Wanda out the door, ignoring the goodbye her mom shouted in her wake. "I'm sorry about my mom, she's a little embarrassing. Once you get her started on the golden days, she never stops talking. She can go for hours. My Dad is even worse."

Violet and Wanda got into Violet's car. "It is fine. I don't mind her stories. In fact they are rather interesting." Wanda said.

"That's because you haven't heard them before." Violet said as she started the car. "Those were the stories our parents told us growing up. I've probably heard each one at least half a million times already." She pulled out onto the street and started driving in the direction of the city.

"My parents used to tell me and my brother stories before we went to bed." Wanda said, remembering the time before the bombings. It was so long ago now it seemed almost like a dream.

"What were they about?" asked Violet.

"I cannot remember. It was a long time ago."

"What happened to them?" Violet asked. "Your parents, I mean."

"Bombings." Wanda said, trying in vain to suppress the tidal wave of memories threatening to overwhelm her.

"Oh." said Violet. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess who it is Mrs. Parr is talking about? :)**

 **Yes I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I got distracted and didn't edit the chapter until early this morning. (like 1-2 in the morning)**

 **Also I am quite sick at the moment, so I'll try not to let that affect my writing too much.**

 **Anyway, happy fanfictioning! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, do you like animals?"

"Yes, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. You seemed to really like those dogs at the veterinary clinic."

"Oh," said Wanda, "They were very happy to see me."

"They barked at you first, didn't they? How did you get them to stop?"

"I conveyed to them that I meant them no harm and then they were quite happy to be petted."

"How'd you do that?"

"My powers can be used for more things than controlling people's minds."

Violet gasped dramatically, "So you can talk to animals?"

"I can feel their emotions and send them emotions of my own. It is different than talking. It's in pictures and not words."

"Cool."

The GPS on Violet's car beeped. Both women glanced over at it as it continued to beep incessantly. Sighing, Violet pushed a button on her dash and the GPS folded down, revealing a slick screen embedded into the dash of the car, making Wanda jump in the process. A slightly blurry photo of Dash with a phone symbol beside it appeared on the screen as it continued to beep.

"I was not expecting that." Wanda admitted, looking at the screen that now took the place where the GPS had been.

Violet glanced at her with a touch of pride at her cool gadgets, before pushing a few more buttons, allowing Dash's voice to come over the speakers. "Hey Violet." he said. Violet could tell he was a bit out of breath.

"Fighting a particularly difficult villain, are you?" Violet teased.

"Violet!" Dash exclaimed. "Stop teasing me, I need your help!"

"Why should I help you? Has the Miraculous Speedo finally met his match?"

Dash didn't reply, but the two girls in the car could hear his panting breath between what sounded like… a zapping noise?

"Alright, Alright, I'll come save you." Violet said, realizing that her brother might actually be in trouble.

"Hurry!" was all Dash said before he ended the call and Violet and Wanda were left in silence, driving down a mostly deserted highway.

"Hey, car computer thing? Transform please." said Violet to the screen. Wanda looked around in surprise and astonishment as the car transformed into a slightly sleeker, more aerodynamic vehicle. "Locate Dash and follow the fastest route to him Do the autopilot thing." said Violet from the backseat, where she was upside down trying to get her supersuit on. Of course Wanda couldn't see that, as thankfully Violet had turned herself invisible, conscious of the other person in the car. Although she liked Wanda, she wasn't entirely comfortable changing in front of her. After all, she had only known her for a few days.

Wanda occupied herself by watching their progress on the map on the screen, wincing every time a crash sounded from the backseat as they went around a corner at full speed. Violet had unwittingly activated the rockets and Wanda wasn't sure how to turn them off. She didn't want to risk touching anything important, so she just sat there and braced herself for every turn. If she closed her eyes maybe it would be like a rollercoaster. She was too scared to try out that theory, though.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked when Violet climbed back over the seats to sit in the driver's seat.

"Just a few bruises. I've had worse." Violet said. She noticed Wanda's worried glance and quickly turned away, slipping on her mask. "Hey, can you put my hair in a ponytail?" Violet asked, handing a purple scrunchie to Wanda.

Wanda accepted the scrunchie and pulled back Violet's hair while Violet fiddled with her suit, making sure it fit right. They spent the last few minutes before they reached their destination in silence.

Wanda stared up at the skyscraper at the fight happening at the top. A suit of armor that supposedly had a person inside it (Wanda couldn't quite tell, they were rather far away from where she stood on the pavement) was shooting lightning out of their arms at a red blur that was moving around the tower at seemingly dangerous speeds. The armor had a nice color theme, Wanda had to admit. It was mostly dark blue, but with some white highlights. It moved faster than Wanda expected for the size of the armor. It was almost like Tony's armor, but bulkier. And shooting lightning.

Violet got out of the car and quickly assessed the situation. The armor this person was fighting with looked a lot like the armor The Underminer had used to fight them a few days ago. They might have been made by the same person. Violet approached where Wanda was standing on the pavement, watching the fight. "Hey, I almost forgot," said Violet, "I was going to ask if you wanted to help me and my brother with this guy. He looks pretty formidable."

Wanda glanced at Violet and then back up at the top of the sky scraper. "Of course I would want to help you. I'm a superhero." A touch of amusement laced her voice. "It's what I do."

"Alright, sweet!" Violet did a little dance and held out a matching black mask for Wanda. "Here, take this."

Wanda paused. She had never really felt the need to wear a mask. Everybody in the world already knew her face, to wear a mask would be pretentious and unnecessary. But this was a different universe, one where nobody would know who she was if she went maskless.

Violet noticed Wanda's hesitation. "Oh come on," she said, nudging her with the mask still in her outstretched arm. "All the good supers wear masks to protect their identity. Besides," The tone of Violet's voice changed, giving Wanda the impression she was quoting someone, "Your identity is the most important thing you have. You need to protect it."

Wanda thought it over for a few more seconds, but a muted cry of pain coming from the top of the skyscraper made up her mind for her. "Okay." she agreed, grabbing the mask from Violet's outstretched hand and attempting to put it on.

Violet giggled. "No, you're trying to put it on backwards. Here, let me help you." Violet took the mask out of Wanda's hands and put it on her face the right way. Her hand lingered on Wanda's cheek for a moment.

Wanda pulled away from her and they both looked back up at the top of the skyscraper. "We need to find a way to get up there." Violet remarked.

"The elevator will be too slow. I can use my telekinesis."

"Great." Violet moved closer to Wanda, then paused. "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"Get on my back." Wanda said with an authority in her voice that Violet noticed.

Violet jumped onto Wanda's back, wrapping her arms around her neck. She spent a few seconds adjusting her arms and legs to a comfortable position and then voiced her readiness. A red mist appeared around Wanda's hands and she, with Violet on her back, rose slowly into the air.

Wanda felt Violet tighten her grip as they rose at a slightly quicker pace. "Please don't choke me." Wanda gasped as they continued to accelerate. Violet loosened her grip but kept her arms securely around Wanda's neck.

As they neared the top, there was more chance of them getting hurt from the lightning bolts that seemed to be everywhere. Scarlett Witch dodged a few stray bolts of lightning, causing Violet to once again squeeze Wanda in a death grip.

After lots of maneuvering and a few loops, Scarlett Witch and Invisigirl finally arrived at the top of the skyscraper where the fight was taking place. Violet didn't let go until Wanda was securely on the roof. She was so glad to be back on (semi) stable ground that she almost kissed the roof of the skyscraper.

Luckily Dash appeared beside her almost as soon as she arrived. "What took you so long?" he asked accusingly. "I called you like ten minutes ago!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't just-" Violet jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt and created a force field around Dash, Wanda and she to buy them some time while they talked, "teleport over when you need me. Traveling takes time, even in my fancy superhero car."

"You mean the one that Dad bought you?" Dash teased.

Violet was not amused. "It was a graduation gift." she said flatly.

Dash was about to reply when he suddenly seemed to notice Wanda standing there looking mildly uncomfortable and unsure of what she was supposed to be doing. "Who's that?" he whispered at Violet.

Violet started to introduce Wanda, but winced as a particularly powerful lightning bolt hit her force field. The field flickered for a second but still held. Violet tried to play it off like nothing was wrong but both Dash and Wanda noticed.

"Okay." said Speedo, "We need a game plan. A way to defeat them. Any ideas?"

"Their armor is similar to the Underminer's in its make, although it looks slightly updated." Invisigirl volunteered.

"Great. Why don't we try to defeat him like we did Sewer King?"

Violet looked at him, confused by the sudden nickname. Before Wanda could ask who the Underminer was, Violet filled her in quickly on what had happened a few days prior. Wanda remembered the scorch marks in a certain park, and decided to save this information for later.

Another lightning bolt hit Violet's shield and once again it flickered. Violet tried hard to keep a straight face. "Alright Violet, why don't you try knocking them out." suggested Dash.

"Got it." said Violet, and she let down the force field. Dash immediately started running in circles around the unnamed supervillain, trying to distract them. Wanda helped by throwing blasts of energy at them and also running around their feet, albeit at a slower pace than Speedo. Invisigirl snuck up behind holding a piece of scorched concrete she had found, climbed onto the armor, and pulled at the cockpit door.

"Guys it's not coming off!" she shouted, becoming increasingly frantic as the person figured out someone was on their back and started trying to shake her off.

Dash cursed under his breath and jogged in place, trying to think of a new plan for the defeat of this supervillian. His train of thought was interrupted as Violet flew across the roof, having been thrown by the armored person. She groaned, attempting to stand, but before she could, the armored person was across the roof and towering over her. She tried to move, to avoid them, but they held her down with his arm.

He raised his other arm up and pointed it at a frantically thrashing Invisigirl. Speedo and Scarlet Witch realized what was happening too late (they had been pretty occupied avoiding lightning blasts). Both of them sprinted towards the suit of armor that was about to shoot Violet.

Time seemed to slow down.

Then suddenly…

Ring, ring.

The entire rooftop paused as if someone had stopped time and left them standing there in the most ridiculous positions imaginable.

Ring, ring.

There it was again. Everybody looked around at each other as if they were in a classroom and someone's phone had rang in the middle of a lesson.

Ring, ring.

Wanda suddenly realized the ringing was coming from her jacket. "Do… Do you mind if I get that?" she asked, gesturing to her pocket.

The person in the armor shook their cockpit/head sideways, but remained pinning Violet to the ground. Invisigirl was starting to get rather annoyed by the entrapment.

Wanda pulled the phone out of her jacket, pushed a button, and put it to her ear, not bothering to check who it was that was calling. "Hello?" she said.

"Ah, Wanda I am very glad you answered. I have been trying to contact you for a few days now. Where are you and Pietro?"

Wanda paused for a moment, not believing the familiar voice that had answered the phone was actually there. "Vision? Is that you?"

* * *

 **Woah there's a bit of a cliff hanger there.**

 **Well hello I'm sorry I haven't updated in literally two entire weeks, but I've been rather busy. School has been kicking my butt recently, and to top that I ran out of pre-written chapters and had a giant case of writer's block, so forgive me plz.**

 **But now I am back and hopefully will be able to update regularly again. After I make up the four chapters I missed when I went on my little writing break. So, I will try to update a chapter a day for the next 4-5 days and then i'll continue my regular updating pattern: Tuesdays and Thursdays**

 **Great. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Vision peeked into the room of superheroes, and quickly pulled his head back through the wall as a monopoly house came dangerously close to hitting his nose. Vision sighed. It was Thursday. Game night. Usually they played a mildly calm game, like Jenga or Clue, or even a nice non-boardgame game like Minecraft.

Unfortunately, someone (probably Natasha) had chosen today to suggest Monopoly, and apparently they had all forgotten what had happened last time they had played Monopoly (Steve dislocated his arm trying to prevent a fight, Tony was locked in the basement for a few hours until Vision found him and set him free, Sam was stuck to the ceiling for a good part of a day, Wanda and Pietro were banned from the game indefinitely, and Clint and Natasha didn't talk to each other for weeks. The only people who managed to avoid collateral damage was Vision, who was impossible to hit with anything and would sink through the floor often to avoid conflict, and Thor, who just sat there looking confused for most of the game).

Nevertheless, here they were again, playing Monopoly and shouting at each other. Vision really did not want to go inside that room. The only thing worse than playing Monopoly with the Avengers was watching the Avengers play Monopoly. It wasn't pleasant, to assay the least. So, to take up some time, he pulled his phone (gifted to him by Tony, of course) out of his pocket and called Wanda. Since she and her brother had disappeared, he had been nervously calling Wanda every few hours, praying that she would answer. So far she hadn't answered, yet he still continued to do it. A nervous habit, he supposed.

He put the phone to his ear and waited.

Ring, ring.

Nothing.

Ring, ring.

Still nothing.

Ring, ring.

Vision was about to give up and go join the Monopoly game when the call went through with a click. Suddenly Vision was on high alert. Was it Wanda? Was she okay?

"Hello?" came the voice through the phone, confused and out of breath but unmistakably Wanda.

"Ah, Wanda I am very glad you answered. I have been trying to contact you for a few days now. Where are you and Pietro?" Vision tried to hide the obvious joy in his British android voice.

There was a few moments of silence on the other end of the line, before Wanda replied, "Vision? Is that you?"

* * *

"Yes, it is I. Where are you and Pietro? Why haven't you come back to the compound?"

Wanda glanced at the three people with her on the rooftop. They were all watching her intensely, waiting to see who was calling and if it was a threat or not. "Uh… what did you ask?" she said into the phone, keeping her eyes fixed on the armored person who she assumed was also staring at her (the cockpit glass was tinted so nobody could see inside).

"Where are you?"

Wanda thought back to all the things that had happened in the past few days. "That is a good question with a very long answer." she said.

"Do you not know where you are?"

"No." Suddenly Violet, who had been using the time Wanda had been speaking to wiggle out of the person's grasp, jumped away from the suit of armor and threw the piece of concrete she still had in her hand at it. The fight continued in earnest.

"Hang on." Vision said, and in a few seconds Wanda could hear the voices of the other Avengers in the background.

Wanda dodged a few lightning bolts and leaned against a lightning rod at the edge of the roof. "Well I do not think I am in New York anymore, If that helps."

"Do you think maybe you teleported somewhere?" Wanda recognized the voice of Natasha through the phone.

"Maybe." admitted Wanda. "I still do not understand my powers. Teleportation may be one of them."

"Do you know where you teleported to? We may be able to track you down." Came the voice of Tony.

"Metroville, I think is the name of the city." Wanda moved her head to avoid a bolt of lightning, then glanced at the lightning rod she leaned against and moved away from it warily, having come to the realization that that might not be the best choice.

"I've never heard of a city named Metroville." said a muffled voice in the background of the phone call.

"I am fairly sure it is in America." Wanda supplied, side stepping to avoid Speedo as he was thrown across the roof.

"I'll go look it up." said the voice of Tony, overlaid by the voice of Vision, who had just realized what those weird noises in the back ground of the call were. "Wanda? Are those blasts in the background? What are you doing?"

"Uh…" Wanda glanced behind her at the fight that was happening.

"Is she in a fight? Wanda, are you in a fight?" came the worried voice of Nat.

Wanda hesitated. "No."

"She hesitated, that means she's in a fight." said Natasha. "Do try not to get killed, Wanda." came the worried voice of Steve, who until now had been relatively quiet.

"I will try." Wanda said as she dodged a few lightning bolts and narrowly avoided getting stepped on by the suit of armor. She absent-mindedly blasted it as it passed her. The person didn't even notice.

The phone was a bit noisy for a minute or two as everyone tried to speak at once. Eventually Tony managed to shush everyone, and said, "Hey, Wanda, I looked up Metroville, but there isn't a city in America or even the world that has that name. Are you sure that's where you teleported to?"

Wanda was rendered speechless as the full weight of her situation finally hit her. She wasn't in her familiar world anymore. Somehow, she had transported herself and Pietro into an alternate dimension or something. The worst part was that she didn't know how to return, or if she even could return to her own dimension.

"Oh… crap." she unwittingly said into the phone.

Vision was immediately worried. "Wanda? What's wrong?"

"I may have accidently transported Pietro and I into another dimension."

There was silence on the other end as the team took a moment to digest her words. It was eventually broken by Clint, "Oh I forgot about Pietro. How is he?"

"In the hospital at the moment."

Once again the phone erupted into noise as everyone asked what had happened to him at the same moment. Steve, the leader, managed to shush every one by shouting, "Guys calm down! That's not the thing we need to focus on." He waited a few moments, then said, "Wanda and Pietro are trapped in an alternate dimension and we don't know how or why this happened. We need to find that out."

Wanda avoided a few more lightning bolts, then put up a force field, annoyed at the amount of lightning bolts she was having to avoid. The people on the other side of the phone had a discussion among themselves that she couldn't quite hear. She glanced back at the fight to see how it was going. Speedo had somehow managed to uproot the lightning rod Wanda had been leaning against earlier and was attempting to hit the armor with it. Wanda couldn't see Invisigirl anywhere, but she might be the source of the pieces of concrete that were flying at the person from different directions. Wanda decided to help out a bit, so she enveloped one of the armored arms with her mist and crushed it, rendering the lightning shooter useless. Speedo gave a nod in her direction before going back to hitting the armor with the lightning rod.

She vaguely heard some of the team members discussing her current predicament in the back ground as Clint spoke over the phone to her. "Why is Pietro in the hospital? Is he okay?"

"He got shot in the arm, but he is fine. He recovers fast. In fact, he's going to get out of the hospital in a few days." Wanda replied.

"Well that's good. How did he get shot?"

"There was a man in an alleyway that ambushed us as we were walking back to the compound. It was almost like he was expecting us." Wanda thought back to the strange encounter. "He said that he need me alive, but not Pi-" Wanda was cut off as the flailing arm of the suit of armor caught her off guard, broke through her force field, and knocked her off the roof. Somehow she managed to keep hold of her phone.

"Wanda? What happened?" Vision's worried voice came over the phone.

Wanda quickly became aware of her surroundings. She had been a bit disoriented when the arm knocked into her, but now she realized she was falling off a very large building and would be dead soon if she didn't stop her momentum. "Oh, nice." she muttered aloud.

"What's happening? Wanda?"

"One second, I just got knocked off the roof." she said casually, causing the people on the other end of the line to become frantic. She adjusted the phone so it was balanced between her shoulder and her ear and put her hands below her Iron-Man style. Red mist appeared, slowing her decent. As she got closer to the ground, she noticed that the phone call had gotten staticy. She could barely hear the voices of the team asking if she was unharmed. She didn't have time to wonder on this, as she stopped falling, switched directions, and managed to get back on the roof, where Speedo and Invisigirl were still futilely fighting the armored person.

Scarlett Witch sighed. This situation required intervention. "Hey guys, I'm fine. I'm not falling anymore. I just… need to go do a thing. I'll call you back, okay?" She quickly hung up on them and slipped the phone back into her jacket pocket before walking back towards the fight. When she got close enough that she could feel the mind of the armored person, she raised her hands and slipped into their mind. Her eyes glowed red, and the armor collapsed on the cement roof.

Invisigirl became visible once again, a cement block still in her hands, and she and Dash looked at Scarlett Witch with admiration, and a hint of fear. She truly was quite powerful.

"Oh." said Violet, scratching the back of her neck. "Thanks for…" She gestured to the armor lying in front of them, and looked away sheepishly. "Yeah."

Dash quickly ran to the edge of the roof and glanced down at the police that had just appeared at the scene with their lights and sirens. "Cops have arrived." he said, glancing back at the two women.

Violet noticed Wanda tense at the mention of the police. From what she had heard of the super-powered woman's past, she didn't seem to have a pleasant relationship with the police. "We can take it from here." she said to Wanda. "You can escape now if you want. We'll handle the police."

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah. Just wait for me at my car, okay?" Violet smiled at her, then turned around and walked over to Dash, who was already examining the suit of armor.

Wanda smiled back at her gratefully, then turned also and jumped off the back of the skyscraper, just as the police burst through the door to the roof.

* * *

 **Well here's another chapter featuring worried Avengers and more people in suits of armor! Yay! :)**

 **This was actually really fun to write, and it was all one scene that took up two chapters, which rarely happens with me, although I am trying to change that. If you've read any of my stories, you know I use scene changes quite a lot, so it's kind of nice when I don't have to shove a bunch of scenes into one chapter so I can get it to the right length. I'm always improving. Hopefully.**

 **Well, enjoy your story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Vision and the rest of the Avengers stood in a circle, staring at the phone in Vision's hand that only a few minutes ago had been the sole connection to their missing teammate. Now, once again, they were left in the dark.

"Well, that happened." remarked Tony, who was still sitting in the corner with one of his fancy devices, trying desperately to find out if Metroville was an actual place.

"Okay." Steve said, thinking over the conversation in his head. "We need to focus on what's important. Wanda and Pietro are okay and unharmed… mostly. We don't know where they are, but-"

"Didn't Wanda say they were in another dimension?" asked Sam, "Is- could that be possible?"

"I don't know, ask Tony. He's the only one of us that's been through a portal." said Natasha.

"I was unconscious! I didn't know what was going on!" shouted Tony from across the room. "And besides, that was different!"

"How so?" challenged Natasha.

Tony suddenly appeared beside Natasha by running across the room and flopping over the back of the couch while holding his tablet in the air to avoid destroying it. "That portal led to a different point on space, not to a different dimension." he addressed Steve. "I looked up Metroville, but all that came up was that Incredibles movie."

"Didn't we watch that during our Disney movie marathon?" asked Clint.

Sam looked confused. "Was that the one with the dog or the one with the red head? I can't tell them apart, it's all one big mess in my mind." He rubbed his head as if to illustrate his point.

Nat had to stop herself from hitting him. "No, you doofus, it was the one with the superheroes!" She took her Disney movies very seriously.

"C'mon guys, the movie doesn't matter. It isn't real, right?" Tony looked around at everyone, hoping that someone would confirm his question.

"Yeah." Steve said after a few minutes of hesitation. "It's only a movie." He took a few breaths before dispelling the strange feeling he had felt in his gut when the Incredibles was mentioned, and once again became the steadfast leader. "The most important thing is that we get Wanda and Pietro back home safely. Does anybody have any ideas on how to do that?"

The rest of the team looked at him and then around at each other, hoping that someone else had some sort of idea, because they sure didn't. Eventually, Vision spoke, "Maybe we need a day to think about the problem. Then, perhaps, we could go at it in the morning with fresh brains."

The team looked at each other and murmured an agreement. It was pretty late, almost midnight, and they were all tired by the stressful day (part of that stress being the toll Monopoly had taken on them). Steve looked at Vision, then nodded and walked to the door. After he had finished holding it open for the rest of the sleepy Avengers to file out of, he discovered that Vision, who had been carefully packing up the Monopoly game that the others had abandoned, was the only person left. Vision floated through the open door with a gracious smile, and Steve closed it behind him.

Vision was about to ascend through the ceiling to his bedroom, which was conveniently located directly above the lounge, when Steve said his name.

"Yes?" he answered, turning around to face the captain.

Steve sighed, his weariness showing for a moment. But he managed to put on a sympathetic smile and asked, "Vision, are you okay?"

Vision was a bit confused by this question. "Yes, I am functioning properly and do not seem-"

Steve interrupted, "No I meant, how are you holding up, with Wanda and Pietro's disappearance and us not knowing what happened to them or where they are? I know you cared for them. We all did. Just because you're a not-human android doesn't mean you can't get stressed also."

Vision smiled hesitantly. "I can assure you captain, I am fine."

Steve looked at the android skeptically, but decided to let it go. He smiled back at Vison. "Alright. Just, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Vision ascended into the ceiling as gracefully as one can when one is literally flying through two feet of plaster, wood, and nails, leaving Steve to trudge back to his own bedroom.

Even though they were worried about their friends, their exhaustion got the best of them, and soon all the Avengers were peacefully asleep. Vision, being an android, had no need for sleep. He spent most nights pacing his nearly empty room, lost in thought until around six in the morning, which is when Tony usually woke up. He liked to go down to his lab early and fiddle around, often in a half-asleep stupor. Occasionally Vision would join him and help him with some small project. More often than not, he would simply make breakfast and wait for the rest of the Avengers to wake up.

Vision paced the floor, still worried from the phone call. He couldn't help but go over every word Wanda said in his near-perfect memory, searching them for clues about how to bring her home. By the time a few hours had passed, he was no closer to figuring out anything then he had been at the start of the night. So, he left his room to wander the hallways, another habit he had developed because of his lack of sleep.

He walked through the kitchen and out into the hallway, looking at the random artwork that covered the walls. He had passed by them a hundred times, yet he never stopped to look at them closely. To his surprise, he noticed the signature of Steve Rodgers in the bottom corner of one of them. It was a landscape of New York, as seen from Tony Stark's tower. _The captain must have painted it before they moved_ , Vision thought. He stood there for a while noticing the detailed landscape. I must have taken quite a while to paint.

Vision moved on, and eventually he was surprised to find himself on the roof, with no recollection on how he got there. He must have been too deep in thought. That usually happened whenever he was moving without thinking. He ended up on the roof.

Wanda and Pietro plagued his thoughts. Millions of scenarios ran through his head. Wonderings of how they had gotten trapped wherever they were mixed with wild plans of getting them back. When he ran out of ideas, he thought back on every memory he had of the Maximoff twins. All the training sessions, fighting Ultron in Sokovia, the fight at the Hydra base back when he had still been an AI trapped in Tony's suit. Gradually, his mind came to rest on the first time he had actually spoken to Wanda without the other Avengers.

Ironically, it had happened on this same roof. Vision looked around and called up the memory. It had been a few weeks after they had moved into the compound, and Vision was wandering the halls, lost in thought like he did nearly every night. But, when he had arrived at the roof, he had been surprised to find someone was already there.

Wanda had been looking out at the surrounding forest and the lights of New York in the distance, something Vision himself had done quite a lot since they had moved to the compound. He stood there for a moment, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts, but not wanting to seem rude by not introducing himself.

Eventually, Wanda herself broke the silence. "Hello." she said, her eyes not moving from the skyline.

Vision hesitated a moment. "Hello."

"You are wondering how I knew you were beside me." Wanda said in her thick Sokovian accent. She finally turned her head and looked at Vision, the city lights reflecting off her eyes.

"Was I that obvious?" Vision asked, trying in vain to hide his surprise.

Wanda laughed half-heartedly. "No. To anyone else you would have looked impassive."

"So it's just you."

"It is just me, the mind-reader." Vision sensed a touch of bitterness in her voice. They lapsed into silence once again.

"Do you miss Sokovia?" Vision asked, breaking the silence.

"In ways." Wanda said. She gestured towards the lights of the city in the distance. "The living conditions are better. Unlike in Sokovia, Pietro and I do not go hungry."

Vision nodded, remembering the small amount of Sokovia he had seen during the battle against Ultron. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes. I have my brother, and that is all that matters." Wanda said with certainty.

Vision noticed. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Wanda shrugged and sat down on the edge of the roof. "He is the only family I have."

"Do you miss your parents?" Vision asked, sitting down next to her.

Wanda didn't reply.

"I'm sorry." Vision said, noticing the tears starting to form in Wanda's eyes. "I shouldn't have asked."

Wand stayed silent, only moving to subtly try and wipe her eyes without Vision noticing.

Vision was suddenly compelled to explain, "I never had a family. I do not know what it feels like to have one."

"Well, you are part of the Avengers now. We are your family." Wanda smiled a bit. "Or that is what Steve would say if he was here."

Vision smiled back at her. They had continued talking until the sun had come up and shined its angry rays into their eyes as if it were angrily asking them why they weren't asleep. Wanda had had bags under her eyes at breakfast the next morning but nobody had noticed. If they did, they didn't mention them.

Vision was brought back to the present by some more angry sun rays shining over the city and directly onto his face. He squinted in the sudden sunlight, and decided to head back inside and make breakfast before the sun started berating him for staying up all night again.

* * *

 **Wow I finally updated on the right day! That's a first!**

 **I'm rather envious of Vision's ability to stay up all night and not be tired. Imagine how much fanfiction I would actually have time to write! I wish I was an android. But, then again if I was an android i'd probably have to save the world and stuff, so idk :|**

 **Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this lovely chapter that mostly consists of a flashback. Don't worry, we'll get back to the actual Wanda in the next chapter. Hopefully Pietro will be fully healed by then.**

 **Also, my update day on Friday will be moved to Saturday until further notice, as there are football games every Friday, and I have to attend every game, being in the marching band. I usually don't get home until 10-11 pm, so unless you want the chapter posted at two in the morning, i'm going to update on Saturday.**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally the day Pietro was being released from the hospital, and Violet and Wanda were waiting by the front doors to greet him. Violet held a few balloons in her hand. She couldn't resist picking up some helium balloons from the grocery store for the occasion, but now, standing outside the hospital, she kind of wished she hadn't bought them. The brightly colored balloons (of which there were three) were attracting a bit of attention.

Violets thoughts snapped back into the present as a nurse wheeled a silver-haired man out the hospital doors in a wheel chair. Wanda immediately rushed over to her brother, smiling. Violet followed at a slower pace, feeling a bit of apprehension at meeting the brother Wanda talked about so much.

Pietro and Wanda were talking fast in a language that sounded almost like Russian. Violet approached them and stood behind Wanda awkwardly. She nodded at the nurse as he walked away, not bothering to talk to them at all. After a few minutes, Wanda straightened up from where she had been kneeling in front of her brother (who was still confined to the wheelchair, a fact he clearly resented), and made the proper introductions between her long-time brother and her newfound friend.

"Uh… I got these for you." Violet said after she was introduced, and held out the balloons.

"Thank you." said Pietro, taking them from her outstretched hand. He held the balloons awkwardly, unsure of what to do with them.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence while people entered and left the hospital through the doors beside them. They probably would have stood there for a while more if Wanda didn't break the awkward silence and suggest that they return to Violet's car. They spent a while trying to fold up the wheelchair and fit it in the trunk of the car, which was, unfortunately, not that big. After a few minutes of trying, they gave up and Wanda suggested that they just leave it in the hospital.

So, after Violet deposited the empty wheelchair in the hospital waiting room, the three superheroes got into Violet's car and she drove away from the hospital. They were glad to see it go. During the entire ride back to the Parr's house, Pietro was plastered to the window, taking in everything he could about this strange new world he and his sister had somehow ended up in.

After quite a while of driving (the hospital Pietro had been taken to just happened to be all the way across the city from the Parr's house), Violet finally turned into the driveway of her parent's house and was so surprised by the unexpected extra car in the driveway that she almost slammed on the brakes. Instead, she parked in front of it.

But she knew who was here at the Parr's house. Violet could recognize that obnoxious shade of lime green anywhere.

Dash was home.

By the time Violet had gotten out of her car she had thought up a dozen questions she wanted to ask Dash about what was more important than visiting family. But then she realized her mom had probably already asked all the questions she could think of and more.

By the time the rest of the people had all gotten out of the car, the front door swept open, and out stepped Dash in all his golden-haired glory. Violet wanted to punch him. She was feeling particularly violent today and she didn't quite know why. She made a mental note to hit a punching bag (with Dash's face on it) later.

"Violet!" Dash grinned cheekily, and walked up to her as if he was going to hug her. Violet stepped out of his reach and glared at him. She considered crossing her arms, but that would seem too childish. It was then that Dash noticed the two people standing awkwardly behind his sister, their hands brushing (for comfort). "Hello," he said, stepping past Violet and holding out his hand, "My name's Dash."

Violet huffed and stood there, ruffled, as she often was when Dash was around. Before she could interrupt Dash and bring Wanda and Pietro inside, her mother appeared at the (still open) door and shouted into the front yard. "Hey, are you all going to come inside, or are you just going to stand out in the garden like a bunch of lawn ornaments?"

"Well, that is my cue to leave." said Dash as he started walking backward towards his car.

Violet wasn't letting him go that easily. "Why? We just got here."

"I've already eaten lunch."

Violet lost her train of thought. "What does that have to do with anything?" she said, crinkling her nose in confusion.

"Your sister's right." Mrs. Parr supplied from the doorway. She stepped out onto the porch to let Wanda and Pietro through (Wanda had decided this was not a conversation she was interested in, so she was taking Pietro on a tour of the house).

"She's always right." Dash muttered under his breath.

Mrs. Parr gave Dash a look that made him shut up. "When is the last time we've been together as a family?" Dash started to say something. "Christmas doesn't count." she replied to his unspoken question.

Violet nodded, glad her mom was taking her side for once.

"I have a ton of homework and… projects and stuff. I don't have time." Dash said.

"Well that's too bad. I made chocolate cake." Mrs. Parr said, smiling and turning as if to go inside.

"Did you say cake?"

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, each with a piece of chocolate cake. It was triple chocolate, with chocolate chips baked into the cake and chocolate icing on top. The general consensus was that it was amazing.

Dash was shoving cake into his mouth faster than was humanly possible. His right arm was only a blur. Wanda and Pietro almost stopped shoving cake in their mouths to watch him eat. The rest of the family (Jack-Jack had joined them when he discovered there would be cake and was now sitting beside Violet, totally engrossed in his slice) was unaffected.

"Alright, that's enough." Mrs. Parr said after Dash's fifth piece. "If you eat anymore you're going to have a stomachache."

Dash sighed, but he knew all too well how true that statement was. It had happened often enough when he was younger. He would eat a ton of food at once and be bedridden for the rest of the night. "Fine." he said, pushing his plate away from him. The others were still consuming cake. Mrs. Parr was still on her first piece.

Dash made a move to get up from the table, but his mother put a hand on his arm and told him to wait until everyone else was finished. "It's the polite thing to do."

Dash knew she just wanted him to stay a bit longer, but he sat back down.

"So why did you come home now?" Violet asked between bites of cake.

Dash just shrugged. "I couldn't find something. Thought it might have been left here, but I can't find it."

"What did you lose?"

"His favorite pajama pants." supplied Jack-Jack.

"I thought you just lost your spatula." said Mrs. Parr.

Dash looked at his mom quizzically. "Why would I need a spatula?"

"To cook with."

"I don't cook."

"Well then I hope you marry someone who can."

"His girlfriend can't cook." said Violet.

"Break up with her." advised Jack-Jack.

"Just learn to make noodles. You can eat noodles for all three meals." Pietro said jokingly.

Wanda almost slapped him on the arm. "No you can't."

"At one time the only thing you could make was noodles."

"But noodles are so bland!" exclaimed Jack-Jack.

"I hate noodles." Wanda muttered. Only Pietro heard her.

"White rice is bland too, but you like that." Violet said to Jack-Jack.

"That's different. Rice doesn't have the consistency of slightly damp laminated cardstock."

"Only mom's noodles taste like that." said Dash.

"Excuse me?" said Mrs. Parr, "My noodles are amazing, just like everything else I cook."

The three Parr children all turned to look at her, disbelief written on their faces.

After a few seconds, Dash turned back to Jack-Jack and continued the conversation as if their mother hadn't spoken. "I know some great Chinese restaurants that have amazing noodles. I'll have to take you sometime."

"Maybe we can all go, and I can taste those noodles that are apparently so much better than mine." Mrs. Parr said.

Dash was about to speak when the door flew open, revealing a mud-coated figure standing on the welcome mat. It took them a while to recognize it as Mr. Parr. A very muddy Mr. Parr.

(Pietro was unsure of who this new person was or why he was covered in mud, but Wanda didn't seem scared, so he didn't worry about it)

"Is that cake?" asked the muddy giant in the doorway.

He almost stepped into the house, but Mrs. Parr got up and stared at him. "Oh, Bob." she said sounding exasperated but slightly amused. "What was it this time?"

"Did a kitten get stuck in a gutter?" shouted Dash from his vantage point in the kitchen.

"How would a kitten get stuck in a gutter?" asked Violet incredulously.

"If it was small enough…" said Wanda.

"But then it would just climb down the pipe and get out." Pietro added.

"No, it wasn't a kitten in a gutter." said Mr. Parr as he was taking off his muddy shoes, as instructed by his wife.

"Then what?" asked Jack-Jack.

Bob waved off his wife's warning of what would happen if he got mud on anything, made his way over to the kitchen, and looked at the group of superheroes sitting at the kitchen table. Violet noticed a twinkle in his eye she hadn't seen since he caught the thief that had been pickpocketing people at the park.

"I just fought a supervillain." He said mysteriously.

* * *

 **Did I seriously just write an entire dialogue about noodles?**

 **I think I did.**

 **Apparently Jack-Jack really hates noodles.**

 **Who knew?**

 **Also, yay, Pietro's back!**

 **So I have decided to screw my updating schedule and update every few days if I have a chapter written. Hopefully this won't change the consistency of my updates, they'll just be on different days. School is really stressful rn, so I might not update as much. Sorry if I don't.**


	11. Chapter 11

Date: 16/06/78

Time: 16:27

Location: Kanton St., just past Green Blvd.

Objective: Capture the target and bring her back to HQ

Powers: Girl: Mind control, suspected telekinesis; Boy: Unknown

Notes: Use all means necessary. Amount of collateral damage is unimportant

The information scrolled across the screen. The person read it over and registered it in her brain. She waved her hand and the screen went back to showing the backyard she was crouched in, hiding. She pressed a few buttons and a map of the surrounding area appeared in the corner of the screen.

Scanning for heat signatures…

Scan complete.

A bunch of red dots appeared on the map. The person swept her trained eye over them and touched the screen a few times, dismissing most of the dots. Eventually only a few were left. A group of five people traveling her way at a speed that no normal car could go. The person smiled. She was ready for them.

A dog barked from the back window of the house as the giant suit of armor rose from its crouched position, and without making a sound, stepped over the back fence and moved through the forest beyond. The dog kept barking as a glow, unnoticed by every person in the vicinity, appeared in the forest and a vaguely armor shaped blob rose into the sky. The dog continued barking as the day slowly turned to dusk.

* * *

"Jack-Jack stop bouncing!" Violet exclaimed, "You're going to flip the car over!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Jack-Jack said. He stopped bouncing and instead started shaking his leg vigorously.

"Why are you so hyper?" asked Dash, "This isn't the first time you've been at a fight."

"Yeah, but all the other times Mom and Dad were supervising. This time, it's just us! …and them," Jack-Jack waved his hand in the direction of Wanda and Pietro, who were having their own hushed discussion in the backseat. "And it's a school night! I feel like I'm starting to become a rebellious teenager! We should go get drinks after this!"

"No way, after the fight you are going immediately home." said Dash.

"Aw." Jack-Jack said softly.

"Maybe next time, buddy." Violet said from behind the steering wheel.

They drove in silence for a few moments before Wanda suddenly unbuckled her seat belt, jumped forward over the seats, grabbed the steering wheel, and swerved the car off the road. Everybody screamed as Violet pumped the break and the car slid to a stop on the side of the road. It was silent for a second as everyone caught their breath, before Dash turned around, leaned over the seat, and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK?"

Everyone looked at Wanda, but she wasn't paying attention. She looked as if she was listening to something intently. Pietro poked her, but she didn't respond.

"Yeah," Violet agreed, "You could have just asked me to pull over, and you didn't have to grab the steering wheel. We could have gotten hurt."

Wanda still wasn't listening.

"Wanda? Wanda!?" Pietro shook her and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Get out." Wanda whispered.

"What?"

Suddenly Wanda had broken out of her trance. "Get out! Get out of the car!" she shouted.

"Alright." Violet mumbled as she put the car in park and unbuckled her seatbelt. Everybody got out of the car and looked to Wanda, who was already running towards the forest, which was a few meters from the road.

"Get in the trees!" she shouted behind her. The others started running also.

They had almost made it when guns started firing at them all of a sudden. Their speed increased, and then they were in the woods, swerving around trees, and trying to avoid the trees that kept falling because of the sudden GIANT LASERS OF DEATH that had appeared. Seriously, who even uses lasers anymore? That's just tacky.

All of the heroes happened upon a large clearing at the same time, and Wanda noticed that the other heroes had already changed into their supersuits. Scarlett Witch took her mask out of her pocket and slipped it onto her face, adjusting it a few times to make sure it stayed. She turned to Pietro and nudged him, pointing to her mask, and he reluctantly put his on.

The heroes were almost to the edge of the clearing when a large suit of armor, bigger than any of the ones they had fought previously, flew in over their heads and landed in front of them, shaking a few leaves off the surrounding trees in the process.

Wanda stumbled back a few steps and was grabbed by Pietro. She shook him off and gazed up at the armor, focusing on the large hood that was tinted to avoid others seeing inside. There was a person in there. While they were protected from physical attacks, they weren't protected from mental attacks.

As the other superheroes avoid lasers and guns, Wanda stood there and probed the person's mind. Miraculously, all of the lasers and bullets managed to avoid her. It was almost like the person in the armor wasn't aiming for her.

Pietro got a running start and jumped up onto the suit of armor, nearly hitting Dash, who had had the same idea. Speedo looked slightly surprised that Pietro had the same powers as him. He had never met anyone with even similar powers to his. He was quickly put out of his thoughts as the giant armor shook its arm, trying to dislodge him. He attempted to hold on tighter, but he was flung a few feet away. He got to his feet and saw a large tree branch start levitating and move towards the armor. He smiled. _Violet._

Jack-Jack was standing near Dash in his supersuit, unsure of what he was supposed to do. When he had fought with his parents they always instructed him on what to do.

Dash glanced at him and waved his arm in Jack-Jack's face. "Go distract them!" he shouted. Jack-Jack nodded and ran into the fight. Dash stood and looked around at the various things going on before he ran back in.

Wanda was across the clearing, her eyes closed in concentration. She was so close… so close to reaching their mind. She just needed to find to off switch. She was almost there…

And then all she heard was silence. Startled, she opened her eyes and found herself in box. A box? How did she get here? She waved her hand in front of her face and some red mist appeared, showing her the walls of her confinement. She gather together a ball of mist and threw it at the wall, but it dissipated as it reached it.

The Scarlett With started to panic. She ran from wall to wall, trying desperately to escape, but nothing helped. It was almost as if this prison had been made specifically for someone with her set of powers. All Wanda could do was uselessly pound the walls with her powers as she was carried away.

Pietro watched as the armor carried his sister away from. After a while he stopped struggling against Dash and Violet, who were holding him back from following after the armor, and he slumped in their arms. He just couldn't believe his sister was gone. They had gone through so much together. Even when they didn't have anything else, they had each other. And now she was gone.

"We'll get her back." said Violet as they ushered him to the car. "I promise."

"I promise."

* * *

 **Hey guys! :)**

 **Okay so i'm sorry I haven't updated in literally months. I got distracted and I had writer's block, and then the end of school happened and I was really stressed and didn't have enough time to write. But, now i'm back and hopefully i'll update a bit more.**

 **Now that the plot is actually rolling i know more what i'm gonna do. The last chunck of chapters have mostly been fillers, but there will be a lot more stuff happening. Hopefully.**

 **So yay i'm back! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

All Wanda could see was darkness. She had been in this room for most of the night, by her calculations. She didn't even know where she was. She had gotten a few glances of her captors as they transferred her to her present cage, but she had seen enough to recognize the all dark outfits. Even sunglasses worn inside. There was no question about it. These were the black-clad men that had chased her down an alleyway, back before she had known the Incredibles, or the Parrs. It seemed like forever ago, even though it had only been a week. And now she was in the grip of the strange men, the men who had wanted to capture her. What did they want with her?

With a shock, Wanda discovered that the darkness around her had turned gray. She moved her hand in front of her face and was pleased to discover she could see a vague shape where her hand was. The room turned lighter by the minute until she could finally see the walls, and, to her surprise, a small window. She assumed that was where the light was coming from and she walked over to look outside. The window was high off the ground, near the ceiling and only as big as a small picture frame, but it looked out onto a forest. She watched as the sun rose, bathing the forest in life and burning away the morning fog until, in the distance, Wanda could see the vague outlines of a city.

As the sun rose, revealing light gray walls and a white door without a handle on the other side of the room, Wanda started wondering when her captors were going to come for her. If not to question her then at least to bring her food. She hadn't eaten in many hours and she was starting to feel slightly peckish.

At long last, the door slid open, revealing one of the like-dressed men holding a breakfast tray containing scrambled eggs, a biscuit with jelly, a muffin, and some milk. It actually looked delicious. _'Well wherever I am, I am not going hungry.'_ thought Wanda as she took the tray from the stout man and set it on a small table. She sat on a small bed conveniently placed right next to the table, and started eating as the black-clad man stood by the closed door.

Before long she had finished the plate of food. She handed the tray back to the man, assuming that that was what he was waiting for. He took the tray, but continued to stand there. ' _Why isn't he leaving_?' was Wanda's last thought before she blacked out.

* * *

Jade Channa, normal person, had just woken up in a strange room. This did was not a normal thing to happen to Jade Channa. Jade sighed. ' _I should really stop thinking of myself in the third person_.' she thought. It

Alright, she knew what to do. She just needed to get a grip on her surroundings. She got up from the bed and looked around the room. Sparsely decorated, a medium sized window in one of the walls. It was about the side of the bedroom in her apartment. _Her apartment._ She was heading back to her apartment when she had gotten attacked, right? By men dressed in black… one of them had pink socks. She couldn't remember much after that, just a strange room, some colors, and pain.

Walking around the room, Jade found a door, almost indistinguishable from the wall, which was painted a subtle green. She grabbed the green handle and tried to turn it, but it was locked. Besides a window, there was no other way to get out of the room. Of course that would be a problem for Jade Channa, normal person, but it wouldn't be a problem for Lightning Storm, the super powered superhero.

So, Jade rolled up her sleeves, spread her legs into a defensive crouch, held her hands in front of her, and thrust.

Nothing happened.

Jade looked at her hands, confused. Whenever she used her powers, it was like her entire body was a bolt of lightning, electricity coursing through her veins as she electrocuted evil-doers and destroyed cars. Even when she wasn't a superhero, she could still feel the power buzzing in the back of her mind, like an adoring bee that wouldn't go away. But now, there was nothing. No bee, no lightning, nothing.

Jade slowly sat down on the bed. She had no more powers. That meant…

The door clicked. It was about to open in a few seconds. Jade made a split-second decision. She dropped to the ground and rolled under the bed just as the black-clad man entered the room. She waited a few seconds, then heard his footsteps approaching the bed, the only place in the sparsely decorated room that a person could hide. She waited until his legs stopped right in front of her. She maneuvered around a bit, then, before the henchman could pick the bed up to check if she was underneath, she whipped her legs out and capsized the man.

Before he could even gather his thoughts, Jade was out the door, running through the narrow hallways of the hideout, slipping past guards, jumping over tables. She didn't even know if she was going the right way to escape. She slid down a staircase and glanced behind her for a second and discovered she had pursuers. A few seconds later, an alarm started blaring throughout the headquarters. It had been at least two minutes since Jade had escaped from her cell. Their security was slow. Jade grinned.

Somehow, some god above had smiled on Jade. She wasn't running into any dead ends, or other guards (although the amount of guards chasing her had increased dramatically), and she seemed to be going in the right direction.

Finally, there was a long corridor that led to a door. She could see the light from beyond the door, and she knew she was almost out. Suddenly, there was another guard in front of her, appearing from a conjoining hallway Jade hadn't noticed before. The guard was easily 6 feet, towering over Jade with her eyes hid behind dark glasses and her hair pulled up in a tight bun.

Jade couldn't afford to stop now. She slid under the legs of the guard, kicked down the door, and stumbled outside into the blinding brightness of midday. She heard a crash behind her and knew the guards had collided. She would have a few seconds to get her bearings. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the natural sunlight, and she looked around. Woods, as far as she could see, but in the distance, a city. Her feet started moving towards the hazy buildings in the distance before her mind even registered them.

Whether or not it was Metroville, it was a city, and that meant food, shelter, transportation. Jade jumped onto the chain-link fence separating the facility from the forest and started climbing. She caught one last look at the city in the distance before she jumped down and ran into the woods, gunshots echoing at her feet.

* * *

 **Hey i'm not dead!**

 **Finally uploading yay!**

 **Hopefully there's not that many chapters left or I might just not finish this story, and that would be tragic to the five or so people that actually read this.**

 **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

"How is he?" Violet was standing at the foot of the stairs, a story away from where Jack-Jack was perched on the top step, holding a vigil for Pietro. Out of everybody in the house, Jack-Jack was probably the one most worried about him.

Jack-Jack sighed and looked back at the spare bedroom. "Not good. He rarely comes out, and hasn't eaten much. Mom's really worried about him."

"Should I talk to him?"

Jack-Jack nodded and stood up, allowing Violet to ascend the stairs. She walked over to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Pietro was sitting on the double bed in the middle of the room, staring at his hands. Violet sat down beside him. "I'm sorry." she said.

He grunted. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Do you think there was something you could have done?"

He smiled grimly. "Yes. But I cannot change the past. There is no use crying over spilled milk, if I have said it correctly."

"Yeah, that's right."

"My sister would not want me to sit here in sorrow. She would want me to do something." Pietro looked up and clenched his fists.

"You guys really cared about each other, huh?" Violet thought back on the years she spent growing up with two siblings. Sometimes she had really hated her siblings, but she wouldn't give either of them up for anything.

"Yes." Pietro smiled sadly. "When our parents died, Wanda was the only family I had left. I did everything I could to keep her safe, both before and after we…" he trailed off, looking down at his hands, obviously remembering how he got his powers. He took a deep breath. "And now she is gone. Taken." he said, his voice very close to cracking.

Violet hesitated a moment, then put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a bit into her hand. They stayed that way for a minute or two, until Violet put her hand down and stood up. "We're having a meeting downstairs with some other supers we know to see what we can do about rescuing Wanda. You should come, if you're up to it."

Pietro smiled up at her briefly. "Thank you. I will consider it."

Violet turned to exit the room, when she caught a glimpse of something Pietro was holding. "What's that in your hand?"

"One of my sister's necklaces." Pietro answered, tucking it into his pocket. "It is nothing."

Violet let it go.

* * *

beep. beep. beep. beep.

An incessant beeping was all Wanda could hear. It sounded far away. She felt like she was underwater, all the sounds around her muffled. She was so comfortable.

But that beeping got louder and louder. She just wished it would GO AWAY.

Then suddenly, she took a deep breath and awoke. She was in another room, but this was different. It was black, the walls were black and she couldn't see anything but two vague shapes guarding a door across the room. She could barely make out the light seeping in through the cracks.

She moved her hands, trying to figure out what was holding her capture and whether she could get out of the bonds. She wiggled her feet, not feeling the floor.

Her powers flared, a few red sparks illuminating the strange metallic bonds holding her hands hostage. Suddenly, as if in response to her flickering powers, a few overhead lights turned on, illuminating the room with a yellow glow. She looked around, taking in the control panel to her right and the random chair and coffee table to her right that looked like they would be more at home in a suburban living room. Now that the room was illuminated, she could tell that the walls were not, in fact, black, but rather a dark gray. She didn't really care what color the walls were. They were still dark enough to shroud most of the room in shadow, despite the best efforts of the fluorescent lights overhead.

Her attention returned to the door when it creaked open, revealing a large man illuminated by the blinding white hallway behind the door. Wanda blinked. Whose idea was it to put a white hallway right before a depressingly black room? This place was stupid.

The door closed, leaving the new man in the dark room. It was strange, no matter how hard Wanda squinted, she couldn't see his face. It seemed like it was perpetually shrouded in shadow, even though the man was standing directly under one of the overhead lights.

Wanda stiffened as the man walked closer to her. He looked her over like she was an interesting specimen, a frog in a high school science class just waiting to be dissected. Suddenly, he turned to look at the two guards to the sides of the door. "Bring me the Collector." he said in a deep, yet rusty voice. "And while you're at it, call my secretary."

"Yes, sir." Both guards nodded at him and left, supposedly to carry out his orders.

The strange man continued circling Wanda. "Tell me," he said after a moment, "do you know what gives superheroes their powers?"

Wanda slowly shook her head no.

"Why, the government of course!" the man said, his dry, rocky laughter filling the rather large room like an avalanche. "But I'm not interested in the government, no matter what some people may say. I'm interested in the power." He stopped and glanced up at Wanda to check she was listening. "Some say it's genetic, that everyone could be super if they just unlocked the right gene sequence. I don't believe that. Supers get their powers because of luck. It's just dumb luck."

Though his face was shadowed, Wanda could see the anger glinting in his eyes. He took a deep breath and visibly calmed down, just as the guards entered the room, carrying what looked like a miniature rocket, painted white. They sat it down on a stand right in front of Wanda that she hadn't noticed before. The man waited for the Collector to settle before he finished speaking. "However, I am the person that has managed to thwart luck, or destiny, fate, whatever you believe holds the universe together. I was given a machine, and with it I created magic. Behold, the Collector!" he said, gesturing behind him to the mini rocket. The two guards and the secretary clapped politely behind him.

"Alright, time to do this." he muttered to himself. "Turn on the Collector!" he shouted at his secretary, who obediently pushed a few buttons and raised a lever. The Collector started whining as the man moved out of the way. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Much."

Wanda couldn't think clearly enough to come up with a witty remark. All she could hear was the Collector, humming louder and louder, until finally, a blue beam burst from the tip of the thing and engulfed Wanda in a strange blue light. She started to feel tingly, as her fingertips started sparking and red began to seep into her eyes. The blue light licked at her like fire at a log. It was looking for something within her that it couldn't seem to find. The light got more agitated by the second. It raced over her, condensing around her hands, flaring when her fingertips sparked. It surrounded her head, making her hair stand on end and her vision turn blue. It was angry, annoyed. It screeched like a bird going up in flames, licking desperately at her skin before pulling off of her into a dense cloud of blue light, and racing back into the Collector. The thing swayed a bit in its stand, glowing blue as the light filled it, then settled and faded back into white.

"Hmm. Interesting." said the man. He was exuding an air of scientific curiosity, but Wanda could sense that behind that, he was deathly angry. "It seems not to have worked." He gestured to the guards "Take it back. We'll find another way." The guards nodded, picking up the Collector and maneuvering out the door.

"So," said the man after the guards were gone. His secretary was still there, clicking away at a computer, pretending to ignore the other people in the room. "Let me ask you a question." He stared at Wanda, challenging her to say something. She refused. "How did you get your powers?"

"Why should I tell you?" Wanda replied, the way Natasha had taught her. Respond with a question to keep the interrogators guessing.

The man smiled, a fake, stretched-tight smile. "Because," he paused for dramatic effect. "You're my prisoner. So I can use my powers," he held out a hand, fingers twitching, "while you can't use yours." he gestured to her restraints.

' _Sorry Natasha._ ' Wanda thought. "They were given to me."

"By what? The government?"

"No, Hydra."

"So is Hydra a super-secret branch of the government or…"

"No, it is a Nazi organization. Pretty bad. Been around since World War II."

"So how did they give you your powers?"

"Loki's Scepter."

"A scepter?"

"Yes."

"A scepter."

"Yes."

The man spun away from her, holding his head in a hand while he muttered to himself, "Of course the only super that has useful powers shows up and I can't even access them. No, that would be way too easy."

He spun back around. "So where is this… scepter now?"

"…destroyed."

"Nothing left?"

"No, nothing."

The man leaned forward, his face inches away from Wanda's own, yet still unrecognizable and shadowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The man leaned back and turned to look at his secretary, who was still typing. "We'll just have to do this the hard way then." He addressed the secretary. "Call some guards and take Ms. …" he turned again to look at Wanda. "I don't know your name."

"And I do not know yours."

The man laughed like she was a particularly foolish child that had tried to talk back to their elders. "Very funny. I am the Overlord, ruler of a pretty vast criminal empire that is ever expanding. And you are a newly obtained part of it."

Wanda frowned. She had been a part of a criminal's plan once, and since then she had tried very hard to get wrapped up with any more criminals. People already didn't like her as is.

"You still haven't told me your name." The Overlord said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Wanda fixed him with the best death stare she could muster. "Scarlett Witch."

The Overlord turned to the guards who had appeared in the room a few moments ago, while he and Wanda were still getting acquainted. "Take Ms. Scarlett Witch to her cell. Now." He snapped his fingers and the guards started moving.

He turned back to Wanda, and muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear. "You should thank your lucky scepter, Witch. Because of it, you get to live a few more days." The guards appeared behind him. He waved at Wanda. "Take her away."

* * *

 **Sorry for any and all mistakes, I literally wrote this at 3 in the morning**

 **Also I uploaded, so yay! Kudos to me. :)**

 **Notes:**

 **-I actually got the 'superheroes were created by the government' thing from the SuperCarlinBrothers on YouTube. It's cool theory, but I did not come up with it. If you like Disney and theories and socks or any combination of those things you should check them out. They're cool.**

 **-The Overlord is one of my OCs. He does not exist anywhere else but in this fanfiction.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack-Jack was at the grocery store. Of course. While all the others had gone to save Wanda, to traipse through the forest with a bunch of other superheroes, and maybe fight a ton of bad guys and save the day and all that, the youngest brother was stuck grocery shopping.

He sighed. He had been so happy when Dash and Violet had let him come with them at the last fight, but then Wanda had gotten kidnapped. He knew, he just knew that he could have done something to save her. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that he had failed. His powers responded, rising to the top on a wave of emotion, threatening to spill over.

The carton of eggs in his hands started to sizzle, bringing Jack-Jack back to reality. He gasped, and quickly set the eggs down in the cart, hoping that nobody had seen that. And then he added another carton of eggs in case he had ruined that one.

' _I still need to work on controlling my powers._ ' Jack-Jack thought. ' _Imagine if I had fried those eggs right there in the store._ ' He giggled, feeling a little bit better. And then he frowned.

His parents had been teaching him how to be a superhero from the time he was a small child. They conveyed on to him all the knowledge they had gained while working for the government, and by the time he was a teenager, he could hack, spy, and shadow with relative ease, skills his siblings had learned little of. Therefore, he could also detect when he was being followed. And now, someone was following him.

He walked a few aisles over just to make sure he was right. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he heard the same footsteps stop near the beginning of the aisle. There is only so much one can tell from the sound of someone's footstep. The only thing Jack-Jack could tell was that they were wearing boots. They were probably trying not to make noise, but nevertheless, he heard them clearly from a few meters away.

The thing to do, Jack-Jack had been taught, when one is being followed, is to either get the jump on them and find out what they want, or, if one is certain that they mean harm, to run away. He decided on the former. So, Jack-Jack turned and, as calmly as he could, walked towards the back of the store. The moment he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, he pushed his cart down the aisle, and, looking around and finding nothing better, went and hid behind some plastic bins. The footsteps rounded the corner, paused in front of the bins for what seemed like an eternity, and slowly moved on. Jack-Jack saw his chance. He pushed the bins away, leapt to his feet, and grabbed the person's wrist, pinning their arm behind their back.

"What the heck!?" A female voice rang out across the aisle.

"Oh…" A million thoughts ran through his head. In his confusion, against most of what his parents had taught him, he let her go.

She turned around, brushing her chin length hair out of her face, with a look of surprise and confusion. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh… uh" Was she a threat? Why was she yelling at him? He couldn't deal with this. "I'm… I'm sorry."

She glared at him, his blue eyes meeting her cloudy grey ones. He stared back, unsure of what do. Suddenly, he saw her expression shift into something like brief recognition. "What's your name?" she asked cautiously.

"Uh…" Should he tell her his name? What if she was evil? "Jack… Jack?"

"Ah." She tucked her hair behind her ear, her hand brushing the streak of her hair dyed blue. "I thought so."

"Wait… Do I know you?"

"No. We've never met. But I suppose now we have." She glanced over him and made a hmm sound. "You do look like I thought you would." Jack-Jack didn't know how to respond to that. Something in her pocket beeped, and she put her hand over it way too quickly. "Well, I should probably go before you start getting suspicious." she said.

He was already suspicious. "Do you know me?"

She was already turning, calling out a goodbye to him as she walked away.

"Wait!" he yelled. He hesitated for a moment, then chased after her, leaving his cart in the back of the store. "What's your name?"

She glanced behind her, looking surprised to see him following her, and broke into a run. Jack-Jack chased her through the supermarket, dodging hurried shoppers and elaborate displays. She jumped through the automatic doors, nearly trampling a mother and her two children. Jack-Jack, being the courteous superhero he was, waited for them to exit the store before running through the doors, catching a glimpse of the strange girl as she went around the corner of the supermarket. Jack-Jack ran around the corner so fast, he nearly fell, but what greeted him was simply an alley with a few dumpsters in the distance. The mysterious girl was gone

Jack-Jack searched all over the area, but he couldn't find her. It was as if she had simply vanished. Finally, Jack-Jack decided there was nothing to be done. Where the girl went would remain a mystery. So, he begrudgingly walked back into the supermarket to find his cart and continue shopping.

* * *

To Quicksilver, running was the best thing in the world. He had enjoyed it before he had acquired his powers, but now that he could truly run fast, he enjoyed it even more. But now, running through the forest at a breakneck pace, even the feeling of the wind tearing at his face and clothes was overshadowed by worry.

He heard a whooshing sound beside him, and he looked over to see Speedo, with a lazy grin spread across his face, matching his pace as they zoomed through the forest. Speedo looked at him and the grin disappeared "Are you okay?" asked Dash.

Pietro smiled grimly. "I will be."

Speedo looked ahead and quickly swerved to avoid a tree. "Are you sure?" He looked over at Quicksilver, but Pietro wasn't there. Dash dug his feet into the ground and stopped, then looked around. Pietro was standing a few meters away, completely still. Dash ran up to him. "Hey-"

"Shh." Pietro cut him off.

Dash looked around. They seemed to be surrounded by trees on all sides, but the trees were spaced out evenly enough to provide plenty of light. Bushes were scattered around the forest, some with berries growing on them. They were probably poisonous. He scuffed at the ground. Leaves overturned under his feet, wet with water. It definitely had been raining. That was about the extent of his intuitional skills. Dash looked back at Pietro, who was still unnervingly still. "What-"

"I thought I heard something." Pietro whispered. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes to their left.

Speedo turned so quickly, he almost fell over. "There's something there," he whispered, slowly moving so Quicksilver was in front of him. Pietro rolled his eyes.

Moving very slowly and carefully, the two supers approached the place the sound had come from. They walked for a bit, and then suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes, startling them. Their reflexes kicked in, and within seconds, Quicksilver had pinned them against a tree, and Speedo was standing behind him in case anything happened.

The person flailed around, fighting Quicksilver. "I won't go back, I won't!"

"Calm down!" Dash said, emerging from behind Pietro. "We're not going to hurt you."

The person stopped struggling as soon as they saw Dash. "Speedo?"

"Yep, that's me. That is my name. I am Speedo, the esteemed superhero." Dash said, gesturing to Pietro to let her go. He did so, reluctantly.

"Who are you?" asked Speedo. He tucked their hair behind their ear and noticed they were soaked through. "Wait, don't answer me. We need to get you to a safe place. Come on."

"What?"

Dash picked the person up, and turned to Pietro. "Tell the others-"

"Already on it." said Quicksilver before he sped into the forest.

Dash rolled his eyes and adjusted the person so they were more secure in his arms. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." he said. Before he looked away he was sure they smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry I've been away so long, but it was a pretty crazy time with the end of school and all. But, now that school is out, i'll update more often. Promise.**

 **So, there's probably only going to be three more chapters in this fanfiction, which is kinda sad but also i'm so ready to be done with this. This has taken so long to write. I am a procrastination machine.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs. Parr had been fussing over the strange girl they found in the forest for the past half hour. She was currently sitting in the living room with a cup of hot tea wrapped in at least three blankets, and she kept refusing a fourth. Dash, Violet, and Pietro were hovering in the doorway between the kitchen to the living room, speaking in hushed tones and occasionally glancing over at the strange girl.

"Are you sure there was nothing near where you found her?" asked Violet. "No buildings? Just forest?"

"Yes." said Pietro. Dash nodded.

"The poor dear." Mrs. Parr said, walking up to their little group. "She was outside all night during that horrible storm."

"Oh yeah, that storm woke me up at four AM." Violet grumbled.

"What storm?" asked Dash.

"Heavy sleeper." Violet muttered under her breath. She turned to her mother. "Has she said anything about where she came from? Or even what her name is?"

"No."

They looked at each other. "We'll have to ask her sometime." muttered Pietro. "She could have valuable information."

Dash looked down at his supersuit, which he had somehow managed to get covered in mud, despite the fact that he was sure he didn't go through any mud. "You guys can go do that. I'm going to change." With that, he walked out of the room.

Violet shook her head, and walked into the living room, Pietro right behind her. "Hello." she said, pulling a chair up beside the girl.

"Hi." the strange girl responded.

"So, what's your name?"

"Jade. Jade Channa. I know who you are." she said, glancing over at Violet, who was still dressed in her suit, "But I don't know you." she gestured at Quicksilver. "Not even wearing a supersuit." she muttered.

Violet pretended she hadn't heard that. "Why were you in the forest?"

"It's a long story."

At that moment, Dash walked into the room in his pajamas, with hair wet from the shower, supposedly (he had literally been gone for five minutes, everyone knew he hadn't showered). He crouched down beside Violet. Jade squinted at him. "Who are you?"

"…Oh." Dash hesitated for a moment, then held his hand over his eyes. "I'm Speedo." Violet looked sharply at him, but the damage was already done. He put his hand down. "You can trust me."

Violet sighed and took off her mask as well. She nudged Pietro, and he suddenly remembered he was still wearing the mask that Wanda gave him. He felt around his face until he found it, and then he slowly removed it. It came off way easier than he expected from how easily it had clung to his face. Masks in this universe were a mystery.

Jade looked at them all, with a mixture of sadness and envy written on her face. She sighed and adjusted her blankets for a second. Then she mustered up her courage and spoke. "You guys might not recognize me, but I'm a superhero too. Or was. I was a superhero. I was… Lightning Storm."

Dash sat up. "No way! I know you! We teamed up to fight The Flying Menace, remember?"

"Yeah." Jade chuckled. "That was fun."

"Wait," Violet backtracked, "You said you were a superhero. What-"

"I lost my powers." Jade said quickly.

Immediately, everybody was interested. Pietro actually stopped leaning against the wall and sat down in a nearby chair. In the background, Mrs. Parr stretched her head across the kitchen to the doorway to listen in.

"How?" Violet prompted.

Jade sighed. "I don't remember much. I was kidnapped by these strange men. They were wearing all black, and sunglasses, even though it was nighttime."

"Really?" asked Violet. "Wearing all black?" Jade nodded.

"Why, do you know who they are? Who they work for?" Dash asked.

"No, but they were the reason I met Wanda." Pietro looked at her, confused. "I saw them following Wanda, so I went to go help her, even though, I realized later, she didn't really need my help." Violet clarified.

Pietro looked at her, excited. "Do you think they were the same people that took Wanda?"

"Woah now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Violet nodded to Jade. "Finish your story."

"I woke up in a smallish room. It didn't have a window, but I could tell I stayed there some time. At one point, a man came in and gave me some food. That might have been breakfast. Anyways, some of the men came and took me out of the room. I put up a bit of a fight, so they had to drug me, and the next thing I knew, I was tied up in this giant room. I don't remember much after that, just a lot of pain and some guy talking to me about powers and supers and stuff like that." Jade shuddered. "Then I woke up in the small room again, and my powers were gone." She looked down at her hands longingly.

"How did you manage to escape?"

Jade visibly inflated with pride. "It was some quick thinking on my part, and a lot of luck. I capsized the guard bringing me food and ran out of the door. I just managed to get out of that facility."

"Wow." Violet said. Everyone was clearly impressed. "Are you sure you're not a government super?"

"Nope. I was born with my powers. Scared my mom to death when I made it storm in the nursery."

Violet chuckled. "I was always the best in hide and seek."

"Wait, wait." Pietro interceded. "What about Wanda?" He turned to Jade. "Did you see her at the place you were taken?"

"No. But she might have been there." Jade shrugged. "There were lots of rooms. I didn't see much else of the place. I kept getting drugged."

Pietro pointed at Violet, "But you said Wanda was being attacked, when you met her, by the same people that kidnapped Jade."

"They could have been the same people."

"Let us just assume they are. We know they wanted Wanda for something because they were trying to kidnap her, but then she kept defeating them, so-"

"they started sending people in those giant suits of armor," said Dash.

"and eventually they upgraded their tech enough that they managed to capture her. That's what this is all about." completed Violet.

"But why?" asked Jade.

"Huh?"

"Why did they want to capture her? What kind of powers does she have?"

Everybody turned to Pietro. It took him a few seconds to realize what they were asking him. "Oh. Nobody really knows what her powers are. She tried to explain them to me once, but I did not really understand. I know she can control objects. She makes this weird red mist that can control pretty much everything. People, objects, energy."

Violet nodded. "I've seen it."

"Well, she can create force fields and do weird things to people's minds. She can control others and see their thoughts and memories. She can cause them to feel emotions. She can even make them unconscious."

"Wow." said Dash. "She's as powerful as Jack-Jack."

"I still don't see what those men need her for." Violet said, in deep concentration.

"Well, there is still so much about our powers that we don't know. Well at least her powers." Pietro sped across the floor, scattering some papers across the room. "Mine seem pretty straightforward."

"Oh yeah." Dash held out his hand for a fist bump. After a moment's hesitation, Pietro returned it.

"Well we still don't know why Wanda was taken." Violet said, annoyed by the antics of her brother.

Silence fell among them. In the background, Mrs. Parr's body joined her head at the doorway. She had gotten tired. Her abilities weren't what they used to be.

"What if he wanted to take her powers?" Jade suggested. "Since she had so many."

"Maybe." said Violet. "But we can't rule out the possibility that they wanted to use her powers for something."

"But for what?" Jade questioned.

At that moment, Jack-Jack entered the house, slamming the door shut behind him. "Hey mom, I got the groceries!" he shouted into the house.

"Jack-Jack!" Helen exclaimed, hurrying across the kitchen to where her son was standing in the front hallway. She took the bags of groceries from him. "There's no need to shout. I'm right here. And besides," she whispered, "we have a guest."

"Really? Who?"

"That's none of your concern." Mrs. Parr said, moving back into the kitchen.

Jack-Jack shrugged, then took off his shoes and jacket and followed her into the kitchen. When he arrived at the doorway, he was surprised to find so many people in the living room. He nodded to Jade. "Hey, I'm Jack-Jack."

Jade nodded back. "Jade."

"Hey, you'll never guess the crazy thing that happened to me at the supermarket." Jack-Jack said, turning to his siblings. They both glared at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

Violet was just about to open her mouth and tell him off when the house started shuddering. "Earthquake!" Mrs. Parr shouted from the kitchen. "Get under a table!"

They all ran for the dining room, even Jade, who nearly tripped with the amount of blankets wrapped around her, but as quickly as the earthquake had started, it stopped.

"What was that?" asked Violet, who was still clutching a table leg. She had also turned invisible, as she was wont to do when she was scared or startled.

Pietro, who was closest to the window, glanced out of it, and quickly ran through the kitchen and out the door. The other followed him, congregating in the yard.

"Is that-" breathed Violet.

"Wanda." Pietro answered her unasked question.

They all looked towards the forest, where a red beam of light was shining up into the sky, like a beacon of hope. (It looked a lot like hellfire, but no one was judging)

* * *

 **Ooh cliffhanger hahahaha**


	16. Chapter 16

Wanda had never felt this exhausted in her life. Her entire body was weak, and if it was not for the fact that she was suspended in the middle of the room by her own powers, she would definitely pass out. In the corner of her vision, she could see the Overlord pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing nervously at the portal that was exhausting her so, as his entire 'army' marched through it.

Wanda definitely did not think this was how this day would go.

When she had once again been drugged and taken to the large room she'd been taken to before, she wasn't expecting much. Nothing she couldn't handle. What she did not expect was for the Overlord to enter the room in the strangest villain attire she had ever seen. He was wearing a chest plate, which wouldn't itself be too weird, but in the center of the armor was a regular inconspicuous two-plug outlet. Its white color contrasted so starkly with the darkness of the chest plate that it was the first thing one noticed about his outfit.

After the few seconds Wanda took looking at the outlet, she realized something even worse. He was wearing elbow pads and knee pads. They were fancy and slick elbow and knee pads, but they were elbow and knee pads nevertheless, and that was only a bit worse than his helmet, which was slightly too big and kept falling over his eyes.

It was all Wanda could do to stifle a giggle at his appearance. But her smile disappeared when the Overlord strode over to where she was once again held captive in the center of the room, staring her down. His secretary walked over, sat down at the control panel, and started typing. The two guards who had been guarding the door moved outside.

"How are you today, Witch?" The Overlord snarled, his voice devoid of emotion.

Wanda just glared at him as she struggled against her bonds. The Overlord chuckled. "You better save your energy. We have lots of things to do today."

"Like what?"

The Overlord shrugged. "Oh, just opening a portal to another dimension, sending at least a thousand people through and waking up an ancient deity to destroy your world."

"…what?"

"I'll explain it later." he checked his watch and turned to his secretary. "How much time before the optimal opening?"

"At least thirty minutes sir." his secretary responded without even looking up from the computer.

The Overlord turned back to Wanda. "Never mind, I'll explain it now."

"Why explain it to me?" Wanda asked warily.

"You're smart." he said, looking down at Wanda. "A lot smarter than all the goons that I employ. Besides, there's no way this could backfire. You'll probably die soon anyway."

Wanda shivered. She didn't know what this man was planning, but it was obviously horrible. She didn't know if she wanted to hear his plan. But she was going to hear it nonetheless. "Alright," she said, exuding sass, "You have permission to begin your monologue."

The Overlord glared at her. His hand moved to a bag at his side that Wanda hadn't noticed before, and he seemed about to reach in and grab something before he managed to calm himself down and his satisfied smirk returned to his face. "Why thank you." he said dramatically. "We'll start at the very beginning, which is a very good place to start."

He smiled down at Wanda. She looked back at him blankly.

"Heathen." he muttered, before continuing. "So, almost a decade ago, I was but a young villain, intent on making my mark on the world in whatever way I could. Unfortunately, I didn't know what my purpose was, what my ultimate goal was, what my crowning achievement would be. I was, admittedly, lost. Very lost. But then, I met someone." he paused for a second for dramatic effect. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"He was an old man. He lived apart from literally everyone. Out on a small island by himself. Everyone thought he was crazy, but I knew he wasn't. He had come to this universe from a different place. He told me that they were so many other worlds that we don't know about, not in space where we thought they were, but rather in different dimensions, similar to our own, but not. I spent weeks listening to his stories of other places. He was so excited to finally have an audience. He told me everything. Years later, I finally discovered the existence of such worlds, existing right alongside ours, always there. Nobody but me knew they existed. By that time the man was dead. No big loss, but I admit, he was responsible for setting me on this track, so I do owe that to him. Even if he smelled terrible and had horrible English. It was really hard to understand him."

He paused for a moment. "Where was I? Oh yes. I had finally discovered the existence of other worlds. Nobody believed me of course, but I didn't care. Now the only thing to do was to find a way to these other worlds. I tried so many methods, but nothing worked. This is where you come in." He gestured to Wanda. "But I should explain something first. In my many years of studying these alternate universes, I discovered some interesting things. I discovered, with a powerful enough computer and a connection to the…" he gestured with his hands in a circular motion. "membrane, if you will. The thing separating this universe from the next, with some space in between universes. Anyway, with those things, one could influence the positioning of the universes. Also, I developed advanced enough technology that I could remotely scan the universes and see… their makeup. Vaguely, what lived in them."

"And I discovered something very interesting about your universe." The Overlord said, crouching down beside her and putting his hands on his legs, all the appearance of talking to a dog. "It's so vast, there are many, many villains just… hanging out in the woodworks. And the biggest, most deadly villain I've sensed in all the universes resides in yours."

"And now," he said, turning away from Wanda and holding his hands behind his back, "This is where you come in." He turned back to Wanda. "I had just about given up on finding a way to other universes, when you came hurtling out of the sky like a fallen angel. You broke the membrane between universes and ended up in this one. You and your brother. But you're the one who has the real power, aren't you? You're the one who crossed universes, Witch. And now you're going to do it again for me. Just one teensy portal, so I and my army can go to your universe, stir up some villains, maybe kill a bunch of people and take over the world." The Overlord walked a few steps and shrugged. "I admit, I don't really know what I'm going to do when I get there, but I do know," he grinned, "It's going to be fun."

"And who knows," he continued, "Maybe I'll let you live. You can be my portal opener. Let me bring destruction to some other universes. Maybe I'll become the first universal dictator."

"Sir," the secretary interrupted him, "It's the optimal time in…" he looked at his watch. "Two minutes."

The Overlord nodded. "Time for you to shine." he said, grinning at Wanda and rubbing his hands together. "So, what I want from you is to create a portal. You will hold it open for as long as I tell you to, and once all my people go through, you will be locked up again. If you survive. I doubt you'll live. But you'll keep it open long enough for us to pass through."

Wanda didn't know what to think. She didn't know what she did that night she had broken through universes. She didn't even know if she could do it again. But she wasn't going to let him know that. "What if I don't want to cooperate?"

His smile became even more twisted. "I was hoping you'd say that." Leaning over, he tapped the control desk his secretary was working out. Without even reacting, his secretary pushed off the desk and wheeled to the corner of the room, where some boxes and files were scattered. He rummaged for a moment and unearthed a black stick. Putting it in his lap, he wheeled back over to the controls and handed the stick to the Overlord before returning to typing.

The Over lord messed with the stick a bit, and suddenly, an electric charge appeared at one end. Wanda flinched. "This is what happens if you refuse." he said, brandishing the stick at her.

Wanda could feel all her sassy remarks being ripped from her.

"Sir," said the secretary, "the optimal time is," he counted down under his breath, "now."

The Overlord turned on Wanda, holding the black stick so close to her face she could practically feel the electricity. "Make a portal." he growled.

Wanda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt out for the edge of the universe. The Overlord had said that there was a membrane, if only she could find it. A shock of electricity erupted from her thigh, breaking her from her thoughts. She screamed in pain. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but it felt longer. Eventually the pain passed and she was left panting.

The Overlord shocked her again, and again. She couldn't stand the constant pain. She would do anything to get rid of it. She wanted to get rid of it. She wanted to escape. She wanted to get out of this stupid place with its weird leader and awful decorations and captivity. She wanted- needed to escape, escape from the pain. Her powers surged around her hands, red mist swirling around her body moving faster and faster. He stopped shocking her, but she barely noticed. Her bonds broke, and she was left suspended in air. She opened her eyes, her irises glowed red, and she screamed. She screamed with all the pain and emotions she had experienced since she had been abducted. Above it all was the overwhelming need to escape. Her powers flared. The red mist became thicker, moving faster and faster. Suddenly, it solidified in front of her, and a portal appeared. It was small and flickering, but it was nevertheless a portal.

"Yes! Yes!" screamed the Overlord. "Make it bigger!"

Slowly, the portal grew. Soon enough it was big enough for a person to fit through, and yet it continued growing. When it was big enough for three cars to enter side by side, it stopped. The Overlord turned to the guards that were amassing at the door. He gestured for them to enter, and they did. Organized in haphazard rows, they solemnly marched into the portal.

Wanda didn't know how long she had held the portal open, but it felt like forever. She had watched countless people march into the portal through half lidded eyes. She was getting weaker. Holding open the portal was tiring. She could feel the exhaustion in her bones. She was about to collapse when the Overlord announced, "Well, that's the last of them."

He looked over at Wanda and made a surprised noise. "She's still alive. Huh." he turned away from Wanda, and she could see him looking in the direction of his secretary. "Take care of her." He took one more look at Wanda, before stepping through the portal himself. The moment he entered it, the invisible power keeping Wanda suspended went out and she collapsed on the floor.

Darkness hovered at the edge of her vision. She could feel her body about to give out. But she needed to get to that portal. She needed to escape. So, she fixed her eyes on it, and though her entire body was screaming not to, she started crawling towards the glowing portal. Behind her, she heard footsteps coming towards her, and she urged her body to move faster, but before the footsteps could reach her, she heard the door being kicked down. The sounds behind her indicated that there was a fight happening, but she still kept crawling, not caring about anything as long as she got to the portal. She could tell in her gut it would close soon.

Suddenly she was swept up into someone's arms. She looked up and saw a very familiar face. "Pietro!"

He smiled down at her. "I got you sister."

"Wait." she tugged at his shirt and pointed vaguely in the direction she thought the portal was. "We need to go out the portal. It's our way home."

Pietro walked over and looked inside the portal. She could tell he recognized the landscape. The last thing Wanda saw before she passed out in Pietro's arms was the familiar light of New York City.

* * *

 **Only 1-2 more chapters! It's gonna be a wild ride. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The alarm had gone off five minutes ago and the Avengers still weren't ready. For one thing, it was in the middle of the night, and everyone, besides Vision of course, had been sleeping, and secondly, not all of the Avengers were in one place. Thor had gone back to Asgard to check on something. Tony was somewhere in New York, doing Tony stuff, probably getting drunk. Nobody had any idea where Clint was.

Of course, Friday had notified ALL of the active Avengers, but there was no guarantee that any of them would show up. Tony still hadn't figured out a way to successfully contact Asgard.

So, for the moment it was just Cap, Vision, Falcon, and Black Widow. Oh, War Machine was there too. He was just kind of hovering in the background.

Right now, they were all in the expansive garage of the Avengers compound. Natasha was holding one of the workers off the ground by the front of his shirt. She was really peeved, for various reasons, and she wanted to take her anger out on some bad guys, but she couldn't yet, because they couldn't find a vehicle. "At least tell me we have a jet." she said, her voice deadly calm. The worker was too scared to say much other than some intelligible gibberish.

Steve rounded the corner and sighed. "Natasha, put him down. I found the jet."

Natasha sighed and dropped the guy on the ground unceremoniously. Vision winced.

Ten minutes later, the Avengers were flying towards New York City in silence. Sam tapped his fingers on his thigh. He looked around. Steve was flying, with Natasha sitting next to him in the copilot seat, looking very much like she wanted to kill somebody. She probably did. Vision was looking out the window solemnly. Sam made eye contact with Rhodey for a good two minutes before Rhodey looked away.

Suddenly, Steve gasped. "Guys, you might want to look at this." They were over the city now, swerving through skyscrapers. Ahead of them, in the distance, was what could only be described as a portal. But instead of it being in the sky like last time, it was on the ground, a little ways out of the city. They could see people, barely specks from this distance, streaming out of it.

"Ugh, not this again." muttered Natasha. She slouched lower in her chair.

"Captain?" said Vision, who was still looking out the window.

"Yes?"

"I found Clint."

"Where is he?"

At that moment, Hawkeye crashed into the windshield of the jet, startling everyone onboard but Vision. He looked inside, and waved at them, a slightly smushed grin on his face.

"There."

Natasha sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today. "Sam, go get him."

Five minutes later a very windswept Hawkeye was being dumped on the floor of the jet. "Ow!" he exclaimed, glaring at Sam, who hid a smirk. Clint climbed to his feet. He approached the cockpit. "Hey Natasha-"

"Don't talk to me until I've knocked at least five people unconscious." Black Widow cut him off.

Clint back away from her. "Okay…" He turned to Steve. "Hey Cap, what's happening?"

"A portal is what's happening." Steve said, gesturing ahead of him.

Clint looked out the window. "Aah, I see."

"Captain, enemy fire ahead." Vision said calmly. Natasha cursed as Steve swerved sharply to avoid the sudden hail of bullets flying at them.

"Storm cloud approaching." Vision remarked.

"Thanks for the weather update." Sam said sarcastically.

Rhodey walked forward and looked out the window. "No, there is literally a freak storm happening."

"THE BULLETS HAVE STOPPED WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" Clint shouted in the sudden silence before receiving a death glare from Natasha.

Thunder boomed. Lightning came dangerously close to hitting the jet.

"I SWEAR IF THIS JET GETS DESTROYED I WILL KILL SOMEONE." now Natasha was the one shouting.

Suddenly, "WHY IS THE JET ON FIRE HOW IS THIS HAPPENING." Clint.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Natasha.

"YOU STOP SHOUTING!" Clint, again.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP SHOUTING." shouted Steve.

"We're about to crash." Vision commented from the window.

"I'm working on it!" Steve said, a bit harsher than he meant to.

"Perhaps we should bail." Vision glanced back at the other occupants.

"It's fine." Steve said, gripping the controls so tightly his hands were white.

"IT'S NOT FINE." Clint shouted, before Natasha shut him up by reaching behind her and punching him in the face.

The next moment, they crashed. The jet hit the ground hard, knocking all of the people who weren't wearing seatbelts off their feet, except Vision. Luckily, some people had put on seat belts. Clint literally flew across the jet. They slid for a few yards and skidded to a stop.

"I'm dead." Clint moaned. Natasha simply scoffed and pulled him to his feet.

"See?" Steve said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the jet door. "It's fine, we're fine. Nobody died."

"Speak for yourself." Clint muttered as he followed Natasha out of the jet. They were met with the sight of a giant portal.

"Okay." said Captain America. "We're here. Now how do we close," He gestured at the portal. "…this?"

Vision drifted closer to the portal. "I believe it is doing that by itself." And as they looked closer they realized that it was growing smaller by the second.

Sam squinted. "I think there's someone on the other side."

Suddenly, two blurs speeded out of the portal as it closed behind them. They materialized, and the Avengers recognized one of the blurs as Pietro, cradling Wanda in his arms. There were some other people, but they didn't matter as much.

Vision was the first to react. "Wanda!" he shouted, quickly flying over to Pietro.

Pietro, after some hesitation, handed her over to him. Vision cradled her gently.

"She's going to be out for a while." Pietro said.

Cap nodded. "Take her to the old Avengers tower." He directed Vision. "If you find Tony there, tell him to look after her. If he's not, tell Friday."

Vision nodded and quickly flew off in the direction of the Avengers tower.

Cap turned his attention back to Pietro. "What happened?" What was that portal?"

Pietro shrugged. "I do not really know. Wanda created it. It took us from the world we were in to this one." He looked around. "And now we are back."

There was a cough from one of the people that had come through the portal with Pietro. He spun around and looked at them before turning back to the Avengers. "Oh yes. These are my friends from… that other place. This is Violet-"

Violet glared at him.

"…I mean, Invisigirl." He said, gesturing to the first person, obviously a woman, in the purple outfit, "Speedo," red outfit, white mask, "and…" he gestured at the final person (also red supersuit, but with a different logo and a black mask)

They stepped forward, cutting him off. "I'm Jack-Jack." He said, waving at the group of people in front of him. Only Clint waved back.

Violet facepalmed.

"They're superheroes also." Pietro commented.

"Really?" Steve arched an eyebrow. "What can you do?"

In response, Violet turned invisible, Dash ran around a bit, and Jack-Jack sunk waist deep in the ground and set himself on fire.

The Avengers stood there, shocked. "Is this supported by science?" Rhodey whispered.

"I honestly don't know, but it is awesome!" Clint whispered back.

"Show off." Violet muttered at Jack-Jack once she became visible.

He levitated towards her and turned into metal. She scoffed.

An awkward silence descended between them. Eventually Steve took control. "So, do any of you have any idea why this portal was created?" He gestured behind them and was surprised to see that the portal had already closed. The only evidence of it ever being there was the thousands of footprints that had appeared in the dirt.

Pietro and the new superheroes, who had introduced themselves as the Incredibles (with some reluctance on Violet's part), looked around at each other. Jack-Jack put his hands in the air. "I am many things but I'm not physic."

"Yeah, we don't know anything about the people that kidnapped Wanda or what they're doing here." Violet said. "But at least one of our theories were right." She looked around at the unfamiliar territory.

"We might have to ask Wanda for that information." Pietro said.

"Well, Wanda is unconscious at the moment," Cap said, "so we can't do that. The only solution available it seems, is to confront these people and see what they want."

"Ah yes." Natasha said, cracking her knuckles. "I have been waiting all day to kick some ass."

"Calm down Natasha." Steve patted her on the shoulder. "Talk first, beat up after."

Black Widow sighed. She pointed to the right of them. "Judging by the many, many footprints, they went that way."

Steve nodded and led the others towards the strange new threat.

* * *

 **Yay I updated. Two more chapters will be posted eventually. I'm not giving up on this fanfic.**


	18. Chapter 18

The Avengers and their accompanying heroes tracked the group of people to a nearby park, where they found the people that had come out of the portal. A few thousand people were gathered at the base of a hill, all dressed in the same black outfit, while a strange man who appeared to be the leader from his wardrobe, had started climbing the hill.

One of the people in the army spotted them before they got too close, and shouted something to the leader. He turned around and squinted at the heroes as the setting sun shone straight in his face. Cap was pushed forward by Natasha. He cleared his throat.

"Hello. We know you came through the portal, and we were just wondering, who are you and why are you here?"

The Overlord looked them over. He scoffed in annoyance when he recognized the superheroes from his own universe. "You must be the heroes then. There's always heroes. Wherever there's villains you can be sure to find heroes." he waved his hand at the surrounding army. "Attack." he said lazily, continuing his climb up the hill.

Black Widow grinned and activated the shocking things on her wrist. She was going to knock some people out so hard they would be feeling it for the next month.

Before she could reach the person closest to her, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit them straight in the chest, effectively knocking them out. Natasha glared behind her at Hawkeye, who had what could only be described as a shit eating grin on his face as he knocked out everyone around her.

"You're going to be dead soon if you don't stop that!" she shouted at them, before jumping on some unsuspecting fighter and shocking them.

Falcon rose into the air and pulled out two guns, while beside him, War Machine rose into the air and pulled out all the guns. He had so many guns. So many guns. Those soldiers never stood a chance. Meanwhile, Falcon had quickly run out of bullets and was now dive-bombing people, closing his wings to fall a distance, then opening them suddenly and plowing through a ton of people at once.

Speedo and Pietro had ganged up, and were now swiftly and effectively knocking people out left and right. They never even saw them coming. Also, they punctuated every hit with some witty banter that kept making Invisigirl, who was invisible nearby, want to facepalm.

Invisigirl was invisible, obviously. It was better to keep being ran into by people than to be shot at. She was playing defense, blocking most gunfire with conveniently placed force fields. The leader had also somehow gotten mixed up with Jack-Jack. They were relatively evenly matched, but Violet kept having to make sure Jack-Jack didn't get scorched by a fireball or struck my lighting. It was a lot of multitasking, to say the least.

Vision returned to the battle as quickly as he could, to use all the assistance he could offer. He hovered above the battle, deciding the best way to go about it. He zeroed in on the guy on the hill, who had just threw Jack-Jack a few yards away. Vision made his decision. He went for the leader, flying down over the heads of the soldiers, whose bullets went right through him, and landed in front of the boss. The man rolled his eyes, glared at him, and reached into the bag at his waist. He pulled out what appeared to be the base of a phone charger, tugged one of the bases out of the outlet on his chest, and replaced it. It glowed purple for a second. Vision stood there for a moment, confused. Was that the source of his power?

Suddenly, the guy knelt down and jumped off the ground, his body moving higher than it should as if he were in low gravity. He was heading straight for Vision, but, bewildered, Vision didn't have enough time to adjust to this new development before he was plowing into him. The next moment they were shooting up towards the sky, but just as suddenly, the Overlord grinned, Vision's gut clenched, and they were hurtling towards the ground. Vision was so disoriented he barely noticed the boss letting go of him right before he crashed into the ground, taking out a few people in his fall. Slowly, Vision got to his feet, the leader having already moved on and started climbing the hill again. Vision saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked to the sky and saw a familiar red blur in the distance.

"Wanda?"

Vision pushed off the ground and floated towards her. It was the Scarlett Witch, slowly and shakily levitating herself in the direction of the fight.

"Wanda?" Vision repeated. Wanda started, surprised to see him there, and her powers slipped. She found herself falling. Vision quickly flew over and caught her.

"Vision?" Wanda touched his face and smiled. Then she shook herself. "I have important information about the people that came through the portal. I need to get down there."

"You're in no shape to be in a fight. You need to go back to the tower."

"I need to help. I can help. Please let me help."

Vision sighed. He couldn't refuse her. "Alright." He descended from the sky, landing right beside Captain America.

Cap stopped throwing his shield for a moment to take them in. "Wanda? What are you doing here? You need to get back to the tower. Where's Tony?"

"I have important information." Wanda said, steadying herself on her feet. Vision made sure she was okay, and began occupying the surrounding soldiers so the two of them could talk.

"That villain" Wanda pointed, "Is the Overlord. He's from a different universe. He forced me to open a portal to this world to let him and his army through. I'm sorry."

Steve put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Do you know what he wants from us?"

"He said the biggest, most evil villain lives in our universe. I don't know who they are, but he's going to use them to destroy this universe. He plans to take over."

"Well we'll just have to stop him then." Cap said grimly, turning to look at the Overlord, who was still climbing the hill. "We can handle this. You, on the other hand, need to get back to the tower." He turned back to Wanda and discovered she was gone. "Crap." He muttered, getting Visions attention and waving at him to go after Wanda. He tapped his ear comm twice while elbowing a soldier in the face. "Call Tony Stark"

The Overlord had just reached the top of the hill when Wanda flew down in from of him, stumbling a few steps as she landed. The Overlord grinned. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down?"

Wanda just glared at him. He shrugged and held his hand out towards her. Her gravity stopped working and she floated into the air. Suddenly gravity reversed and she flew towards the ground, but she caught herself with her powers before she hit it. The Overlord laughed. "Impressiv-"

He was cut off by a blast of red from Wanda.

The Overlord got back up from where he had been knocked down. "Alright. I'm getting tired of this." He pulled the purple charger base out of his outlet and replaced it with another one. He threw the base at Wanda. It attached to her and suddenly it was like gravity had increased, pinning her to the ground. The Overlord walked over to her and leaned over. "Stay down." He walked away.

Finally he reached the very top of the hill. Reaching into his armor he took out a few sheets of paper and unfolded them. Looking round, he found a large rock, which he climbed on top of. In the background, Vision was desperately trying to unstick the base from her. Wanda was trying not to pass out again. It was very tempting.

The Overlord looked away from the bright lights of New York, across the large park he was overseeing. He was on top. Of the hill. He was the tallest person. He studied the paper and started chanting in some strange ancient language. Nobody but he had any idea what he was saying. It took him at least fifteen minutes for him to get through all the sheets of paper he had, and by the time he was done, the Avengers and the Incredibles had beat up most of his army and were now climbing the hill.

When he had finished, he threw the papers down, raised both his arms, and shouted, "Awake!"

Immediately the ground started shaking. The Overlord grinned and turned around to face the Avengers and the Incredibles who were standing on the other side of the hilltop, near Wanda. "In a few minutes the most treacherous villain you will ever face will awake from the earth, where she has been trapped for millennia. You costumed freaks don't stand a chance."

"Who says?" asked Speedo.

"I do." He shook his head. "Soon enough she will destroy your universe, and then I will be the ruler, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Actually," said Cap, "I think there is something we can do." He nodded his head, signaling everybody to attack. Immediately everyone rushed forward, except for Wanda, who was still stuck to the ground, and Vision.

The Overlord was fending off attacks from all sides, and he was doing a really good job considering the number of people who were attacking at once. Still, he had a lot of powers, even if he could only use two at once. He had trained for this day. Superheroes and villain clashed while, across the park the earthquake was getting worse.

Vision had tried everything he could to pry the thing off of Wanda. Eventually he got annoyed. He backed up, focused his power, and blasted it with a beam from the mind stone. The base fizzled, sparked, and fell off. Wanda stood up and turned towards the battle.

Vision grabbed her shoulder. "Wanda no. You're too drained. You need to rest. Go back to the tower."

The Scarlett Witch shook her head. "I may be the only one able to defeat him."

"But what if he's too strong for you?"

Wanda put her hand on his shoulder. "I have to try."

Vision sighed. "Alright." then he flew off into the fight.

Wanda walked after him. She was so tired she didn't even know how she was moving. Nothing felt real. Her world moved in slow motion as she walked, unobstructed, into the center of the fight. She reached the Overlord. He looked over and they locked eyes as she moved closer. He grinned, gestured back to the rest of the park, and shouted to her over the noise, "You won't win! You can't defeat her!"

Wanda stopped close enough to the Overlord for him to hear her voice. "No," she said, smiling at him in an eerie way. "But I can defeat you."

Before he could stop her, she reached out a hand, her eyes flashed red, and The Overlord collapsed on the ground, unconscious. She fell to her knees with him, and unbidden, her powers swirled around her. The rest of the superheroes stopped attacking and backed away, wary as to what she would do. The red mist swirled and swirled until it was completely obscuring Scarlett Witch and the Overlord in a cloud of red. Slowly, slowly, a portal appeared with a sucking gasp, slowly dragging the Overlord towards it. Wanda remained kneeling on the ground, as solid as if she was a part of the ground itself. The Overlord's eyes slowly opened. Suddenly he started panicking, clawing at the grass desperately, but there was no escape. He locked eyes with Scarlett Witch, her eyes as red as blood. "Why?" he sputtered, "Why are you doing this?"

She stared at him with an intensity that burned him up. "To make sure you can no longer hurt me or anyone I care about."

With that the portal swallowed him up, and in a moment the red mist had dissipated as if it had never existed. Wanda stared at the concerned faces of her friends before she lost consciousness, falling to the ground in an instant.

The surrounding heroes were too shocked to say anything. Their silence was broken by a blast in the distance signaling the entrance of Iron Man. He landed next to Captain America and his mask pulled up to show his face.

"What took you so long?" asked Cap.

"I got held up."

"Mmm." Steve really wasn't in the mood to prod further. "Take Wanda back to the tower. She needs a lot of rest and probably some medical attention."

"Sure thing, Cap." Tony gave him a mock salute, before walking over to Wanda and picking her up. He took a few seconds to adjust and then flew off in the direction of the Avengers tower.

As he left, another earthquake shook the park, reminding everybody what they still had to face. "Alright guys." said Cap, "We still have to fight this 'great evil'. We're not done yet."

"Why do we have to fight it?" asked Invisigirl. "Can we put it back to sleep?"

"I saw The Overlord reading from some papers while he was waking her up." Vision. "Maybe they would help us if we could find them."

"You guys looking for these?" said an unfamiliar voice. Everybody turned around and saw a teenage girl holding the Overlord's papers.

The Captain uncrossed his arms. "Uh, miss we're about to fight some giant evil that is coming out of the earth, so we would appreciate it if you would-"

"YOU!" Jack-Jack pushed to the front of the group.

Steve looked confused. "You know her?"

"We met at the supermarket." Cap was still confused. "Back in our universe."

"So you can travel across universes? Who are you?" Cap asked.

The girl smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

In the back of the group, Sam Wilson narrowed his eyes. "She can't be Sam, I'm Sam." he muttered, "There can only be one Sam."

She continued, "I'm not from either of your universes. I'm part of a group that specializes in keeping order in the multiverse. We regulate the many universes, and if something were to cross over from one universe to another," she gestured towards the place the portal was at. "It's our job to find it and fix it."

"Well that's interesting and all that, but that doesn't help us with the problem of that thing that is literally being birthed from the ground behind us." said Clint."

"I agree with Clint." added Natasha. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I can help with that." said Sam.

"How? With those?" asked Jack-Jack, pointing to the papers in her hand.

She looked over the papers. "No, the only purpose of these is to wake up the beast." She tucked the papers into her jacket. "I have something better."

The ground shook again, and Captain America nodded. "Well, we don't have anything."

Everybody moved so Sam could pass through them to the rock overlocking the park, which now had a sizeable crack in it. Jack-Jack followed her. "Are you whatever you're going to do will work?"

Sam smiled at him. "If I'm being honest, the monster is going to go back to sleep no matter what I do. That's just how it happens. But it helps that I'm trying." Jack-Jack just stared at her, confused, as she started singing in the same ancient language the Overlord had used to wake the villain up earlier. The song lilted up and down as the earthquakes slowly became less and less. The creature seemed to be receding. Suddenly, it surged upward as if it was trying to resist the song. Sam responded by singing louder, stronger. Her eyes started glowing. Then, suddenly she stopped. The park was back to its idyllic peace, not even a crack in the ground to show that someone had tried to resurrect an ancient evil here.

A cheer went out among the Avengers and the Incredibles. "Alright, alright." Steve calmed them down. "Everyone head back to the tower. You need to get checked for injuries." slowly, the Avengers shuffled off down the hill towards a jet Tony had sent to pick them up.

"Wait, what about us?" said Violet. Steve paused.

"Yeah, we're not from this world." added Dash.

Jack-Jack nodded. "We need to get back home. I have a Physics test on Friday."

Sam stepped up. "I can help with that."

"You can create a portal?"

"No, I don't have nearly enough power for that. But thankfully, portal points are naturally recurring."

"Portal points?"

"Places, or… err, times where it's possible to create a portal with a little bit of power and some know-how." She pulled something small and round out of her pocket and tapped it a few times. "The next one's in… a few hours." she put it back in her pocket. "Perfect! That gives you all enough time to get cleaned up before you head home."

The Incredibles looked at each other. Violet shrugged. "Okay, sure. We don't seem to have any other options."

They all started walking down the hill towards New York.

* * *

 **Clocking in at just under 3,000 words, this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote up to this point. God, this took so much time to write. Hey, but it's done at last. I hope everybody likes it.**

 **One more chapter left. I can do this.**


	19. Chapter 19

Slowly, hazily, Wanda emerged from her sleep. She opened her eyes, squinting against the bright whiteness of the room she was in. Suddenly, the light stopped shining in her eyes, as a few figures leaned over her, asking if she was awake. She couldn't focus on the backlit faces, but then someone ushered them away from the bed. Something touched her arm, and her muscles reacted. She sat up quickly, her eyes suddenly focusing. "W-what happened?" The last thing she remembered was the Overlord going through a portal… and now she was back in the tower.

One of the resident doctors they had on staff gently pushed back down onto the bed. "Careful, you'll pull out your IV."

Wanda sighed. Someone approached her side. She looked over and saw Steve. "Don't worry. You defeated the Overlord. You did good." Tony gave her a thumbs up from across the room.

"But what about the 'great evil'? Did you guys defeat it?"

"Well, actually…" Steve gestured behind him to a strange girl who was leaning against the wall. She looked young. "She did."

He waved her over, and she approached Wanda's bed.

"Hello." she waved. "My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"She defeated it? How?"

Sam gestured. "That's not important. It's over now. I'm here because I need to talk to you." She pulled a small device out of her jacket pocket that looked suspiciously like a Tamagotchi and pressed a few buttons on it. "Were you the one that created a portal between the Marvel universe and the Incredibles universe about… a week and a half ago?"

"Yes, I believe so." Wanda said. She gestured to the doctor, who pressed a button on the bed and slowly moved Wanda to a sitting position for better conversational abilities. "My brother and I were attacked while we were getting groceries, and I accidently brought us to the… other place."

"The Incredibles universe." Sam supplied.

"The Incredibles?" Tony questioned. "Like the Disney movie?"

"…nooooo…"

"…okay." Tony leaned back, squinting suspiciously at Sam.

Sam gestured at Wanda. "Go on."

"Pietro was hurt when we arrived, and the Parr family took me in while he was in the hospital. When he got out they let us stay at their house, and they even helped pay for Pietro's hospital bills."

"You were hurt?" Cap looked over at Pietro, who was being checked by doctors a few beds over.

He shrugged. "Just a bullet to the shoulder. I heal fast."

"Okay."

"We helped them fight these people in giant suits of armor who were attacking stuff." Wanda said, "But eventually one of the people captured me and took me to the lair of the Overlord. He tried to take away my powers, but he couldn't without Vision's infinity stone. So, he made me open a portal to this world, and that's how he and his men got over here."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," said Violet, entering the room. "But I came here to ask about the Overlord's fortress. We're going to have to do a lot of clean-up when we get back to our world."

"Yeah." said Steve, "We're still doing clean-up over here. Tony already sent a team over. In fact," Steve glared at Tony, "that's where Tony should be right now."

"Alright, alright, I'll go suit up." Tony said as he left the room.

Steve turned back to Violet, "Also, we were wondering if you would like to take the Overlord's minions back to your universe to dish out justice, since that's where they're from."

Violet nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that. Sure."

Wanda brought their attention back to her. She related all she knew about the Overlord's lair to Violet, who then left to go strategize with her siblings.

"Alright, back to me." Sam said. "I'm part of a group of people that regulates the multiverse and avert the disasters that usually accompany crossovers such as the one you created. You have a very special power, the ability to travel between universes, and obviously it relates to my job. We'll definitely be keeping a watchful eye on you, and if you cross between universes again, you'll see me again."

Sam noticed Cap's face. "That isn't a threat, it's just our job." She looked Wanda in the eyes. "Be careful please. Passing between universes is difficult for the most experienced of us, and if you do it wrong there can be drastic consequences." She handed Wanda a small box. "If you're ever having trouble with this particular part of your powers, open that, and I'll find you. We just want to help."

Her device beeped. "Thirty minutes until the portal point. I better get ready." and with that, Sam left the room.

* * *

The Incredibles had been to see Wanda. Violet had even given her her phone number in case she ever needed the assistance of some friends. It was ten minutes until the portal would open, according to Sam, and all of the Avengers and some of the staff of the tower had gathered in the giant foyer to send them off.

Pietro hugged the three of them individually. He and Dash broke apart and did some sort of bro handshake. "I'm gonna miss you dude. It was nice to have someone like me to talk to." Dash said.

Pietro smiled. "Yeah, same."

The rest of the Avengers gathered around them to do awkward goodbye handshakes. When Steve reached Violet, he handed her a bag. "We found this on the hill where the Overlord was defeated. Wanda said she thought it was what powered him. She said he had been capturing superheroes' powers and storing them in these." he opened the bag to show her the bases. "I bet you can figure out how to return these powers to their rightful owners."

"Thank you." Violet accepted the bag and shook his hand. Steve just smiled.

Jack-Jack broke away from the crowd of people and approached Sam, who was standing a bit away, tapping her Tamagotchi. "Hey."

She looked up. "Hey."

"Do you remember me? We met at the-"

"Grocery store. Yeah, I remember you."

"Well I was just wondering… were you following me?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I knew who you were and I was wondering if you and your family had something to do with the portal."

"Another thing I was wondering… If you could tell when Wanda and Pietro went through the portal, then why didn't you intervene earlier? I never saw you until at least a week had gone by."

"Yeah, you never saw me."

"You were there the whole time?"

"I'm very good at hiding. Although, I admit, you almost scared me in that grocery store. Almost."

"Really? I feel accomplished."

She laughed again. Silence fell.

"So…" Jack-Jack broke the silence. "Do you think… could I give you my number?"

"Uhh…" A variety of emotions played out over Sam's face. "I don't know…"

Jack-Jack shoved a folded-over piece of paper at her. "Here, just… take it." She obliged, and Jack-Jack quickly moved back into the large group, embarrassed.

A few minutes passed before Sam shouted out, "It's time! Clear the area."

At this time, Tony arrived with a large group of people that the Avengers recognized as the people they had been fighting before, the Overlord's minions. They were all in handcuffs. Some were on stretchers. They hung back as Tony stopped behind Sam.

Sam pressed a few buttons on her small device and held it out in front of her. The Tamagotchi let out a loud beep, Sam's eyes flashed white, and suddenly, with a loud sucking noise, a portal appeared in front of her. A few people clapped. She stepped back. "It'll only last about fifteen minutes, so you better be quick."

The Incredibles nodded, and waited as Tony herded the large group of the Overlord's followers into the portal. When the last person was in, it was their turn. Violet waved to everybody, Dash fist bumped Pietro, and they both disappeared into the portal. Jack-Jack paused, turned, ran back and hugged Sam. She froze for a moment before returning the hug, and Jack-Jack disappeared into the portal.

Sam turned to face the Avengers. "It's been great meeting all of you. You're my heroes… literally. So thank you."

Steve stepped forward. "No, thank you. You helped us out. We would still be fighting that thing in the park right now if it wasn't for you."

Sam blushed. "Thanks." She clapped her hands together. "Well, I've finished up here, but there's still some stuff I need to do in there." she nodded to the portal. "So… goodbye."

A chorus of goodbyes answered her as she walked backwards towards the portal, waving at the surrounding people, until she turned around and walked through the portal. As soon as she disappeared, the portal dimmed, and slowly closed, leaving the Avengers alone in the foyer.

* * *

 **Well that's the final chapter! I hope everyone reading this enjoyed the story. It was an interesting story to write, and I'm sorry for constantly being unmotivated and not uploading. This story took so long to write. I procrastinate so much.**

 **I'm just kind of glad it's over, so I can move on with my life and write some other stories I've been working on. Maybe I'll even post them.**

 **Have a good day and thanks for reading my story :)**


End file.
